Dead Promises
by AimeCristel
Summary: En este mundo sólo tu puedes salvarte. Narcissa vive una enfermiza relación con su impuesto prometido, Lucius la ama en silencio y hará todo por liberarla de ese matrimonio. Amor, odio, traición, celos...Si en verdad amas a alguien debes arriesgarte.
1. Lo que no puedes tener

"Dead Promises"

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO I

* * *

**

_El pasillo del tercer piso, en el ala norte del castillo se encontraba desierto...como siempre..._

_Las tenues luces de las velas a penas y lograban darle un aspecto más desolador del que verdaderamente poseía; nadie se atrevía a ir a ese pasillo pues se rumoraba que allí había una maldición que afectaba a quien se atreviera a cruzarlo, pero todo era, justo lo dicho anteriormente UN RUMOR generado ¿por quién, obviamente ... Por Slytherins._

_Ni siquiera el director en turno se había atrevido a descartar tal idea, pues, después de todo, luego de 30 años era francamente imposible saber si era mito o realidad. _

_El único que quiso averiguarlo fue el profesor Dumbledore, pero ante las constantes prohibiciones de la mesa directiva, desistió de su empeño._

_Los únicos que sabían que esto era totalmente falso era precisamente la casa de Slytherin, los cuales por generaciones habían hecho el pacto de nunca desmentir éste rumor, ni siquiera si el mismísimo director de Howarts se lo pedía._

_Tal pasillo era, por lo tanto: ideal para que las "parejitas enamoradas" se citaran a horas poco apropiadas; sin embargo esa noche y a esas horas, ciertamente no era una pareja enamorada la que estaba rondando por ese pasillo..._

- Jeff... Basta... por favor... ¡basta! - _suplicaba la temblorosa voz de una chica quién por un momento creyó tener el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a _" él " _... GRAN ERROR._

- ¿Basta¿Has dicho "basta"¡Estúpida perra! - _El chico en cuestión se enfureció al oír las palabras de la chica y la abofeteó_ - Entiéndelo bien Narcissa - _aclaró posesivamente deslizando el dedo índice por la pálida cara de la Sly -_ ¡ Yo seré el único que dirá "basta" cuando se me de la gana !

_Y sin el menor tacto o consideración sujeto la rubia y larga cabellera de la chica y la besó con brusquedad, haciendo que ella profiriera un gruñido, el cual terminó por convertirse en un grito cuando el moreno Sly profundizó en el beso con tal fuerza que mordió el labio de ella haciendo que éste sangrara._

_- _¿Lo entendiste? - _preguntó sujetando con fuerza una de las muñecas de la sly._

_Ella calló._

- ¿ Lo entendiste ! - _volvió a preguntar zarandeándola._

- S-sí...

- No te escuche... - _dijo él sometiéndola de tal forma que sus rodillas se doblaron y ella cayó al piso._

- ¡Sí!

- Así está mejor, espero que recuerdes esto, pues mañana no me detendré para nada... aunque me lo supliques de rodillas. - _la miró despectivamente tirada en el piso _- llega a las 12:00 pm, no quiero que nadie te vea salir de la sala común antes que yo...

- Como tu digas.

- Que bien que lo entiendas, todo esto es, COMO YO DIGA.

_Y dicho esto se fue a la sala común, donde para esos momentos no había allí ni una sola alma..._

_Dormitorio de los chicos:_

- Vaya, vaya ... ¿Qué horas son éstas de llegar?

- Creo que no es conveniente que me lo preguntes Lucius, ya sabes que los caballeros no tienen memoria...

- ¿Quién fue esta vez?

_Jeff encogió los hombros._

- Vamos, dime - _insistió el rubio. _

- No puedo.

- Recuerda nuestro pacto: la mitad de las chicas de Howarts para ti, y la otra mitad para mí...

-Eso sin contar a los estúpidos de James Potter y Sirius Black que no nos hacen el camino nada fácil...

_Lucius lo ignoró y continuó diciendo:_

-¿Cómo sabré a qué chica no debo acercarme si no me lo dices?

_La mirada del moreno se volvió turbia._

- Créeme, a ella nunca podrías tenerla, aunque la quisieras; es SOLO MÍA y llevará mi marca de tal forma que nadie más podrá tocarla porque simplemente, ella no lo permitirá.

- Mmm...vaya, estás muy convencido. - dijo _Lucius sonriendo - _debe ser muy especial.

- Más que eso, ella es MI PROPIEDAD.

_La conversación entre los 2 chicos más cotizados de Slytherin terminó y ambos terminaron sumergidos en el profundo foso de su inconciente._

_Narcissa llegó 20 minutos después, con el labio inferior aún sangrando; a pesar de que había intentado parar la ligera hemorragia con su túnica, pero sentía tal frustración, que presionó más de lo debido, logrando que la herida sólo se profundizara._

_La chica tenía la mirada perdida, sabía que tenía que hacer algo, tenía que buscar la forma de liberarse del yugo que le imponía Jeff, sabía también que éste terminaría por acabar con ella; no era sólo su continua posesividad y violencia; era también la forma en que lograba arrancar de ella todo sentimiento de alegría, tal como si fuera un dementor..._

_Finalmente llegó y se recostó en su cama; menos mal que Maggie estaba dormida, de lo contrario no sabría que contestar ante las continuas preguntas que ésta le haría al ver su lesión en el labio._

-En fin, ya pensaré en eso mañana...

_Al día siguiente: _

-¿Qué tal dormiste Lucius? - _preguntó melosamente Romina Bold, una de las compañeras de casa y curso del rubio._

-Nada mal _- contestó él con algo de fastidio...Esa chica se había dedicado a acosarle desde las navidades pasadas y no estaba dispuesto a seguir soportando tal situación por mucho tiempo, debía cortarle las alas RAPIDO._

- Supongo que habrás soñado conmigo... - _sugirió ella provocativamente prácticamente acorralando al Sly._

_El rubio estaba a punto de contestarle con un rotundo _"Tú eres quien sueñas" _cuando la verdadera chica con el que el chico fantaseaba llegó..._

_Narcissa entró con su habitual garbo al "Gran Comedor" sus pasos eran lentos pero su mirada era firme, es lo que más le gustaba de ella: su mirada... _

_Esos profundos y seductores ojos celestes que podían poner de rodillas a quien fuera, incluso a él: Lucius Malfoy..._

_Cada mañana era igual, el mundo entero volteaba la vista al ver entrar a semejante chica; Narcissa era reconocida por su belleza y seriedad, nadie había logrado hacerla sonreír, nadie a excepción de Maggie Pensville (su mejor amiga) se podía jactar de ello._

_Su cabello, perfecto como siempre prácticamente flotaba a su alrededor como un aura satinada, cuanto deseaba enredar sus dedos en esa magnífica cabellera mientras oía a la chica murmurar trémulamente su nombre una, y otra, y otra vez... _

- "¿Pero en que estoy pensando!" - _se reprochó el rubio cuando la chica pasó a su lado y le dirigió una corta mirada - "_No es como si ella me gustara" _- la vio tomar asiento unos cuantos lugares después de él y cuando colocó unos rebeldes cabellos tras lo oreja no pudo evitar sonrojarse._

_Cuando se sentó junto a su amiga Maggie y sonrió, se quedo sin aliento..._

- "Bueno, es linda...mucho, pero ella no...nunca ha mostrado interés en mí."

- "Quizás es eso lo que más te atrae..." _- sugirió una voz en su interior. _

- "¿A quién engaño, todo me atrae de ella, somos tan parecidos, ella siempre es tan fría...distante, posee una belleza sobrenatural, su sonrisa, y esos ojos...Dios, esos ojos...tan hermosos, profundos y tan... tristes..."

_Por cierto¿Era su impresión o ese día se veía especialmente triste?_

_Se había percatado de la melancolía que encerraban sus ojos apenas y la había visto a principios de su 7mo. año escolar, aún recordaba la primera vez que la vio, fue en el expreso, ella estaba sola, leyendo, como si nada le importara, también parecía triste, sin embargo, cuando fue elegida para pertenecer a Slytherin su facciones se iluminaron de tal modo que Lucius pensó que nunca había visto un rostro tan hermoso._

_El siguiente en ser elegido para Slytherin fue él, todos en la mesa lo felicitaron, él no pudo menos que enorgullecerse por pertenecer a tan célebre casa..._

_Y cuando volteó hacia ella...cielos, deseo no haberlo hecho nunca, Narcissa le sonrió de tal forma que Lucius quedó lindado de ese gesto, tanto que 7 años después aún no podía olvidar esa preciosa sonrisa, a pesar de que nunca volvió a repetirse... _

_Tras éste acto el rubio se confió, no pudo menos que acercarse a aquella misteriosa y fascinante chica, deseaba estar cerca de ella, deseaba conquistarla, deseaba..._

_¿A quién trataba de engañar¡Deseaba TODO con ella!_

_Narcissa siempre había sido amable con él, pero a pesar de todo jamás habían podido intimar lo suficiente, mejor dicho...NADA, a tal grado que a pesar de ser compañeros de casa y generación, aún se seguían llamando por sus apellidos._

_Bueno...de hecho todos llamaban a Narcissa por su apellido, le debían respeto y sabían que la chica, perteneciente a una de las más ilustres familias de sangre pura estaba destinada para convertirse el sueño de todo hombre... _

_Aún después del escándalo suscitado dos años antes a causa de que Andrómeda, su hermana mayor se había fugado con Ted Tonks, un asqueroso muggle._

_Sin embargo, sin duda alguna se convertiría en una rica heredera, elegante, fina y extremadamente educada, en pocas palabras, llegaría a ser una gran DAMA, justo como lo había sido su madre._

_Muchos andaban tras ella, pues a pesar de considerarla rara y un poco huraña, era muy hermosa, rica y disfrutaba de un linaje poco menos que intachable._

_Todos estaban consientes que quien se casara con ella se llevaría consigo a una verdadera joya, e internamente odiaban al sujeto que lograra obtener los favores de la joven._

_Lucius sabía a la perfección lo codiciada que era Narcissa Black y tal vez precisamente por eso, la deseaba más..._

- Lucius...Lucius...¡despierta!

- ¿Qué?

- Te quedaste como ido, comprendo que estés intrigado por lo de esta noche, pero no es como para que...

- ¿Qué va a pasar ésta noche? - _preguntó el rubio interrumpiendo_

- ¿ No lo recuerdas? - _se mofó la chica - _Hoy Jeff nos dará un anunció especial, he estado esperando toda la semana para saber que nos dirá ese bombón_. - anunció la chica recalcando la palabra "bombón" con el propósito de causar los celos del rubio, algo que desde luego no logró._

_Después de todo, todos en Howarts sabían que los chicos más solicitados eran James Potter, Sirius Black, Lucius Malfoy y Jeff Christen, todos ellos sangre pura, por supuesto, aunque Potter y Black no lo parecieran..._

_De hecho Black era la comidilla de Slytherin, pues a pesar de ser primo de Narcissa era el primero en generaciones de la familia Balck que no entraba a Slythrin y esa era una de las causas por la que los primos no solían tratarse mucho._

_Pero algo igual de raro era que Narcissa Black, fuera amiga de Maggie Pensville, una sangre limpia de una familia venida a menos...Maggie era bonita, no de una belleza extraordinaria como la rubia, pero poseía unos lindos ojos castaños, piel nacarada y un lindo cabello pelirrojo rizado, algo que hacía pensar que era familiar no muy lejana de Molly, la novia de ese pobretón Arthur Weasley._

_Lucius volvió a sumirse en sus cavilaciones cuando una voz la sacó de éstas: _

- ¿Pero qué te pasó en el labio Cissy? - _preguntó Bellatrix la hermana menor de la rubia, la cual al ver a Narcissa lastimada se acercó a ella para saber que le había pasado._

_Lucius giró la cabeza como por reflejo, casi sin darse cuenta._

- No es nada... _- dijo la aludida tocando la herida - _Ayer sin querer me mordí el labio

_Era verdad ... Estaba lastimada, esos hermosos y rosados labios se mostraban visiblemente lacerados._

- Pues no parece que tú te hubieras mordido... - _sugirió Maggie pícaramente interviniendo en la conversación entre las hermanas._

_Lucius cerró con rabia el puño donde sostenía el tenedor que momentos antes se había llevado a la boca. Era cierto...obviamente esa herida no la había causado ella, fue otra persona..._

_El rubio sintió deseos de golpear a la primera persona que se cruzara en su camino, no sabía a ciencia cierta que era lo que más le molestaba: ver a la rubia lastimada o saber que alguien la había "lastimado" mientras la besaba; tan sólo imaginar aun tipo, cualquiera...besando a Narcissa, le hizo hervir la sangre. _

- Bien, como tu digas Cissy...debo irme, tengo herbologia.

_- _Claro Bella... _- la rubia suspiró al ver partir a su hermana._

_Para nadie era un secreto que Bellatrix odiaba a Maggie, tal vez por considerarla poca cosa para ser la mejor amiga de Narcissa, o tal vez por los celos que le daban el estar en segundo termino en la vida de ésta._

- ¿Sigue sin soportarme? - _preguntó inocentemente la pelirroja._

_- _¿Aún lo preguntas? _- dijo irónicamente Narcissa - _claro que después de 6 años te odia, pero no te preocupes, ya somos de 7mo. ella aún se quedará en Howarts un año más, durante ese tiempo no molestará.

_- _¿Cómo puedes hablar así de tu propia hermana?

- Tampoco es un secreto que Bella es la preferida de papá, se parece tanto a él, mientras yo...

_- _Si, lo sé, eres idéntica a tu madre, pero no tienes porqué culparte de eso, ella era una gran mujer. - _dijo Maggie comprensivamente_

- Papá la amaba tanto... Cuando murió juró jamás volver a amar, supongo que para el es muy difícil verme cara a cara sin recordar a mamá, y por eso decide apartarme - _suspiró _- siempre decide apartarme...

_Lucius se había mantenido atento a la conversación, y durante todo el día no pudo apartar de su mente el gesto de tristeza que surcó el rostro de la joven..._

_Hasta en eso congeniaban, su padre Abraxas Malfoy (N/A: No me lo inventé) jamás le había mostrado el menor cariño y su madre Valentine D' Louve (N/A: Éste si lo inventé ¿de dónde me saco esos nombres?) era una mujer hermosa, pero tan débil que murió cuando él apenas tenía 7 años, por lo que jamás pudo sentir su calor maternal, por lo cual no era de extrañar su frío carácter. _

_Pero lo cierto era que a nadie parecía importarle su gélido carácter, al contrario: entre más frío y glacial se comportaba, más parecía atraerle a las chicas; de tal modo que si él se lo proponía, podía conquistar a cualquiera, desde Maggie Pensville hasta Lily Evans; pero en lo referente a Narcissa Black...ella estaba "fuera de su liga"_

_Las clases pasaron...tan breves e infinitas a la vez, como una continua tortura hiriente, pero placentera... Pues internamente sabía que, en cuanto llegaran a la sala común ella desaparecería de su vista, hasta la hora de la cena, o peor aún, hasta el día siguiente...¨_

_Pero ese día ella no se iría, tendría (como todos los miembros de Slytherin) que quedarse en la sala, esperando el anuncio de Jeff Christen, uno de los miembros más honorables y respetados de la casa._

_Tiempo después, en la sala común de Slytherin:_

- ¿Qué tal Lucius, listo para oír mi gran anuncio? - _preguntó sonriente Jeff._

- Me pregunto que será, digo debe ser algo muy bueno para que estés tan feliz.

- Es algo que he esperado toda mi ida, y créeme, sí que sorprenderé a todos.

- ¿Qué es¿acaso piensas casarte? _- bromeó el rubio, algo muy raro en él._

- Mmm...Pues nunca se sabe... - _dijo el moreno Sly con sus ojos color aqua brillándole con malicia._

- Pues dilo de una vez.

- Espera... Aún falta alguien por llegar.

- ¿Qué más da que falten unos cuantos?

- Pero resulta que la persona que espero es la más importante para que dé el anuncio...

_Lucius recorrió con sus grisáceos ojos la habitación y era cierto, faltaban algunas personas, entre ellos... Narcissa._

_Parece que la hubiese llamado con el pensamiento pues en ese justo momento la rubia entró junto a Molly y su hermana sonriendo, pero parece que el gesto se le borró del rostro en cuanto vio a Jeff..._

_El moreno Sly se aclaró la garganta._

- Bien, creo que es hora de que dé mi tan esperado anuncio.

_Al instante todos empezaron a callar, sus voces se volvieron murmullos y finalmente el silencio reinó en la habitación._

- Como sabrán en esta sala estamos reunidos los miembros de las tres familias de sangre pura más importantes...

_Obviamente todos sabían a que familias se referían: Los Malfoy, los Christen y los Black._

- Así también sabrán que para conservar la "pureza de sangre" es necesario hacer ciertos... "sacrificios" tales como los matrimonios arreglados.

_En cuanto pronunció esta frase los miembros de la casa, de todos los años se empezaron a ver entre sí, sin duda ya empezaban a saber por dónde iba la cuestión..._

- Pues ese es el importante anunció que quiero darles hoy, dos de las más importantes familias nos uniremos y por medio del _matrimonio _nuestro enlace será _eterno. _

_Jeff tendió su mano en dirección a las hermanas Black; en cuanto vio esto Lucius rogó que fuera Bellatrix a quien el moreno se refiriera, pero sus esperanzas se destruyeron al ver era Narcissa quien se dirigía con pasos temblorosos hacia Jeff._

_Sin dar tiempo a reclamo alguno Jeff tomó con cierta brusquedad la mano de la rubia y colocó en su anular izquierdo un fino aro dorado, adornado por un exquisito diamante blanco con pequeños zircones multicolor a cada lados. _

- Les quiero presentar a mi prometida...Narcissa Black.

_**CONTINUARÁ . . .

* * *

**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Hola a todos y todas los que están detrás de la pantalla!

Quienes ya me conocían ¡que bueno verlos de nuevo, y a aquellos que no me conocían pues ¡bienvenidos, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, es mi primer fanfic de Lucius & Narcissa, en mis anteriores historias (todas Draco & Hermione) había usado canciones (todas bellísimas), pero ahora, como no tengo la certeza de la longitud y duración de la historia he decidido hacerlo sin entrelazar música, en fin, espero que igual les guste y deseo de todo corazón recibir por medio de sus REVIEWS el apoyo para continuar con éste nuevo proyecto. Por cierto, los reviews serán contestados la próxima semana por medio de mi página, el link está en mi página de autor ;D

¡Hasta la próxima semana!

_**Atte. **Aimé_

_R E V I E W S_

_**R E V I E W S**_

_R E V I E W S_

_**R E V I E W S**_

_R E V I E W S_


	2. El compromiso

"Dead Promises"

* * *

**CAPITULO II

* * *

**

_Narcissa apartó con delicadeza a Jeff de su grupo de amigos, mejor debería decir de su séquito de leales súbditos, quienes estaban haciendo as típicas bromas sobre que se le iba a acabar la soltería al codiciado galán de Slytherin._

- ¿Me permiten un momento a mi prometido?

- Por supuesto Black... - dijo uno.

- ...Es todo tuyo - bromeó otro.

- ¡Cuida bien a tu novia Jeff!

- Si, recuerda que aún no están casados...

_Todos estallaron en risas._

- ¿Porqué me trajiste aquí?

_Ella no sabía como empezar._

- No te quedes callada¿qué querías decirme?

- No debiste anunciarlo tan pronto...

- ¿Pronto?

- S-sí - _dijo la chica tartamudeando ante el miedo que a su pesar, le imponía Jeff._

- Por si se te olvida, nuestro compromiso formal se anunciará en las vacaciones de navidad, para eso no falta mucho.

- Lo sé, pero...

- ¿Pero qué! - _explotó Jeff - _Ya te lo he dicho "cariño", tu no tienes derecho a opinar_. - el moreno sly perforó con su acuosa mirada a la chica, tomó la barbilla de la rubia con poca delicadeza y la acercó de un solo tirón a su cuerpo. _

- Me estás lastimando... - _musitó en un ruego - Narcissa._

- Por si tenías alguna duda, ahora espero que te quede claro: estás completamente en mis manos...

- Aún no. - _se aventuró a decir la rubia - _Tú mismo lo has dicho, nuestro compromiso formal se anunciará hasta navidad, hasta entonces pueden pasar muchas cosas...

_Jeff cambió su cara de incredulidad por una de simple y llana burla, y empezó a reír malignamente._

- ¿En verdad crees eso?

_Ella lo miró confusa mientras él analizaba su rostro._

- ¡Cielos, en verdad lo crees!

_La expresión de Jeff se tornó de diversión a furia de improviso, y entonces tomó por los hombros a Narcissa y la estrelló contra la pared._

- Espero que esto sí te entre en la cabeza: nada va a cambiar, ya sea mañana o dentro de 10 años tú te convertirás en mi esposa, eso es tan inevitable como el amanecer, más inevitable que la muerte...entiéndelo: tú serás mía quieras o no.

_La sly, quien temblaba de pies a cabeza se limitó a mirarlo de forma temerosa._

- ¿Te quedo claro? - _preguntó Jeff soltándole y dándole la espalda, dispuesto a volver a la sala común._

- Como el agua. - _se limitó a responder Narcissa poco antes de deslomarse sobre el piso cuando sus piernas le fallaron por la conmoción._

- Eso espero... - _respondió el trigueño poco antes de dar la vuelta al pasillo._

_Mientras tanto, ya casi entrada la madrugada, la "celebración" por el compromiso de las familias Christen & Black llegaba a su fin, sin embargo en el dormitorio de 7mo. año, en la sala común de Slytherin, un rubio quien se negaba a participar en la celebración, llevaba varias horas meditando y retorciéndose de frustración._

_Iba a casarse...Narcissa iba a casarse, y no con cualquiera, sino con Jeff Christen, justamente aquel en el que siempre vio a su peor rival, aún recordaba el rostro de Jeff: arrogancia, y el de Narcissa: aflicción; pero ¿porqué aflicción¿no se suponía que cualquier mujer enamorada sentiría felicidad, quizás ese era el detalle: Narcissa no estaba enamorada._

_Y era justamente eso lo que más le abominaba, a ciencia cierta no sabía que era lo que le preocupaba: Que Narcissa no amara a Jeff, o talvez... Que lo hiciera._

- "Me volvería loco si ella lo amara" - _pensó con amargura._

_Se sentía como un completo idiota, él allí idealizando y añorando a una mujer que jamás fue ni sería suya, añorando un sueño imposible..._

- Era por eso que tenía lastimado el labio...era él quien la había besado...y lastimado.

_La sangre del rubio empezó a hervir ¿cómo era posible que ese miserable fuera tan brusco como para lastimarlo¡demonios! Sentía que iba a enloquecer y no era para menos...verlos juntos, tomados de la mano, él presumiéndola como si fuera un trofeo, siendo él quien secretamente deseaba ser el dueño de ese derecho..._

- ¿Porqué me enojo? Sí yo mismo terminaré de la misma forma, casándome con alguien que no amo... - _el rubio sonrió para sí mismo - _¿Amor¡va! El amor es una simple invención...un invento del demonio que se quiere divertir (N/A: Esta frase la saque de una canción ;P) sería increíble descubrir, que el amor sí existe...

- ¡Ey, Luciusius! - _entró el trigueño con alborozo - _Apuesto lo que sea a que te sorprendió el anunció _- afirmó sonriendo descaradamente. _

- Cállate. - _Ordenó Luciusius dirigiéndole una ardiente y furiosa mirada con sus fríos ojos color acero._

- ¡Uy! Pero que carácter... ¿se puede saber que fue lo que hice?

- ¿Lo preguntas? Se que era un secreto, pero al menos me hubieras anunciado tu "compromiso" antes de que me enterara junto a toda esa horda de imbéciles.

- ¿Así hablas de tus compañeros de casa? _- inquirió burlonamente Jeff - no les gustará saberlo..._

- Ja, ja, ja - _rió falsa y amargamente el rubio. _

- Se que debí decírtelo amigo, pero creí que no te importaría enterarte junto con todos los demás.

- Es que no entiendes...

- Claro que lo entiendo, tú al igual que todos los demás, estás celoso de que yo les gané a la chica más deseada de nuestra casa, y no sólo eso, sino que voy a casarme con ella. _- soltó de nuevo presumiendo._

- Deja ya de repetir eso - _pidió el rubio tratando de que su voz no se oyera demasiado molesto -_ lo que quise decir es que no deberías apresurarte tanto.

- ¿Apresurarme¡Que va! Si el "trato" entre mi familia y la Black se firmó desde el año pasado.

- ¿Cómo?

- A sí es, se podría decir que Narcissa y yo estamos comprometidos desde entonces.

_Luciusius no toleraba oír su nombre en labios de otro._

- "Ahora entiendo...por eso se portaba tan retraída desde entonces."

- ¿Porqué no lo anunciaron desde entonces? - _preguntó de improvisto, olvidando sus cavilaciones._

- Obvio, si lo hubiera dicho las chicas celosas no dejarían en paz a Narcissa y los tipos ardidos no me dejarían en paz a mí, así al anunciarlo a estas fechas, para las vacaciones de navidad todo se habrá resuelto, porque de hecho nos casaremos apenas y salgamos de Howarts.

_Eso fue un golpe bajo para el rubio. _

- ¿Al terminar el año? - _repitió más pálido de lo común _- ¿Pero tú la amas? - _preguntó de improvisto el rubio, como si se tratará de la cuestión más importante del mundo._

- ¿Amarla¡para nada! Es bella, educada, rica y de buena familia, eso es suficiente para mí, puedo divertirme mucho compartiendo la cama con una chica como ella.

_Luciusius sintió ganas de vomitar al oírlo referirse con esa vulgaridad a Narcissa, pero después ese asco se convirtió de súbito en rabia y sintió deseos de partirle la cara al que momentos antes consideró, talvez no su amigo, sí su colega._

- Admito que tiene carácter, aún expresa sus opiniones y eso no es bueno en ninguna mujer (N/A¡machista!) pero yo la volveré una chica dócil y sumisa, tengo mis propios métodos.

- ¿Métodos? - _inquirió nerviosamente, temiendo lo peor..._- "¿Acaso se refiere a...?"

- Deja esa cara¡parece que fueras tú quien va a casarse! _- bromeó Jeff - _será mejor que vayamos a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla para celebrar.

_Al mismo tiempo, en el dormitorio de las chicas..._

- Toc, toc, toc...

- Maggie...¿puedo entrar?

- Claro Sra. Christen ¡ups! Perdón... Black.

- Vamos, no puedes estar tan enojada.

- ¡No, para nada! Desde luego que no estoy enojada porque mi mejor amiga haya "omitido" decirme que se iba a casar con uno de los chicos más guapos y ricos de Howarts.

- No quise ocultártelo...

- Ah¿no?

- No, me prohibieron comentarlo, bajo ninguna circunstancia debía decírselo a nadie.

- ¿Ni siquiera a mi?

- ¡Mucho menos a ti, bien sabes que mi padre no te... - Narcissa cerró la boca antes de terminar su frase.

- ¡Anda, dilo¡Tu padre no me tolera, de hecho dudo que alguien de tu familia me tolere!

- Yo no quise decir...

- ¿Sabes qué? A veces me pregunto porqué eres mi amiga.

_La pelirroja salió de la habitación hecha una furia y la rubia se quedó completamente sola en el dormitorio, y como las demás chicas de séptimo año que la detestaban tanto aún no habían llegado, se dio el lujo de tomar una almohada entre sus brazos, y echarse a llorar..._

_Después de una ligera celebración privada y muchas cervezas de mantequilla, Lucius al fin estaba empezando a convencerse de que lo que había estado sintiendo por Narcissa desde hace 7 años no era "algo de relevancia" ._

- "Es la prometida de Jeff, una mujer prohibida para mí, me gusta, eso es todo...ella es una mujer tan olvidable como las demás."

_Se metió con dificultad entre las sábanas y durmió profundamente, mientras su subconsciente continuaba trabajando a mil..._

- Lucius...

- ¿B-Black¿qué haces aquí? - _preguntó sorprendido el rubio al encontrar a la chica sentada al borde de su cama._

- Necesitaba verte - _respondió la rubia abrazando con ternura al sly. - _Por favor, llámame Narcissa... _- rogó ella con sus ojos celestes irradiando pasión._

- Narcissa.

- Eso...ahora, bésame. _- ordenó la chica._

_El rubio no necesitó más invitación, inclinó la cabeza y murmuró algo dulce y tiernamente en el oído izquierdo de la rubia, para después aplastarle los labios y abrírselos con salvaje urgencia. Su lengua violó el suave interior de la boca de la joven. Le lastimó los labios hasta que le impidió respirar. _

_Le tocó los hombros. Sus hábiles dedos jugaron con su habitual destreza con la túnica seda que la separaba de él. Y un segundo más tarde, le arrancó la finísima tela con sus manos impacientes._

-¡Lucius! – _Narcissa le apartó las manos y las aplastó contra la cama._

-Por favor – _pidió él, rara vez empleaba esa palabra y la nota de ruego brusco que encerraba la conmovió._

_Los brillantes ojos grises la admiraron, al igual que si la tocaran, explorando la redondez de sus senos, la suavidad de la delgada cintura y la curva de la cadera._

_-_Eres exquisita, perfecta... _- musitó con un suspiro entrecortado, al atraerla hacia él para que su boca le apresara un pezón._

_Narcissa arqueó la espalda, mientras un hilera de sonidos incomprensibles salía de su garganta. _

_Lucius le lamió la tierna piel con un placer de intensidad erótica y con la mano jugó con el otro pezón que descuidaba, moldeándolo, tirando, excitando, hasta que Narcissa se retorció bajo sus caricias. _

_Enterró sus manos en el cabello rubio y él contestó dejando una serie de besos desde su rodilla hasta la piel interior del muslo, haciendo que endureciera pequeños músculos que ella ignoraba que poseyera. Entonces, la joven se recostó sobre las almohadas y un grito salió de sus labios, impidiéndole todo pensamiento._

_Lucius murmuraba palabras de amor, pero ella no estaba en condiciones de entender lo que murmuraba. Con pequeños y sutiles círculos que formaba con la cadera, la incitaba a la pasión de nuevo, acostumbrándola a su invasión. Cesó de pensar cuando experimentó olas de increíble placer, fue sublime._

_El gruñido de satisfacción de Lucius todavía se repetía en sus oídos, al tocarle, en un gesto posesivo, la piel morena mojada de sudor. Preguntas absurdas se filtraron por los rincones de su mente..._

- Mmm...

_Sentía que se ahogaba, finalmente despertó empapado en sudor, su respiración era agiada, jamás había tenído un sueño tan real, tan vívido..._

- Narcissa... - _masculló como queriendo retener su recuerdo._

_Era inútil negarlo, deseba a Narcissa Black como jamás había deseado a ninguna otra mujer. _

_La mañana había llegado, la mayoría de los chicos de Slytherin no se presentaron en el Gran Comedor debido a la fiesta del día anterior, sin embargo era sorprendente cómo, a pesar de todo, a primer hora del día TODO Howarts, incluyendo el cuerpo docente, ya se había enterado de la "Buena Nueva"_

- No puedo creer que la odiosa de Black este comprometida con el bombón de Jeff Christen.

- Es tan...insignificante.

- Si, se cree la gran cosa, pero en realidad su familia ha decaído mucho, mira tan sólo lo que hizo su hermana Andrómeda ¡fugarse con un asqueroso muggle!

- Mira que no decírselo a nadie... ¡mosquita muerta!

_Las murmuraciones en torno a Narcissa y Jeff no cesaban, aunque desde luego él, fue quien se llevó los mejores comentarios, para todos era un ídolo por estar comprometido con una de las chicas más deseadas de Slytherin, era ¡todo un hombre, y para otros era un mártir por aceptar esa "unión forzada" aunque nadie estaba cercano a imaginarse que en el fondo eso era lo que el trigueño Sly más deseaba._

_Narcissa, en cambio, era la que cargaba con todo el paquete, había pasado de ser una  
"buscona" a una "roba novios" (pues todas creían que Jeff era suyo), y finalmente paso a ser una "mosquita muerta" indigna de ser la prometida de Jeff Christen. _

- "Resiste, son sólo palabras, sólo palabras..." - se _repetía la rubia con la cabeza en alto, como si no oyera nada._

- ¡Primita! - _se acercó Sirius tomándola por los hombros. _- ¿Porqué no me habías dicho nada? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Creí que ya lo sabías... - _respondió secamente Narcissa._

- Pues no, apenas me acabo de enterar y déjame decirte algo, no dejes que los comentarios de esas envidiosas te dañen.

- No lo hago...

- Es obvio que te odien, eres bonita, rica, la prometida de este tipo...y desde luego, y lo más importante: eres mi prima preferida.

- Después de Andrómeda.

- La admiro mucho, tu lo sabes, pero luego sigues tú y finalmente Bella, tu sabes que a pesar de todo, las quiero.

- ¿A pesar de todo? - _preguntó ella arqueando una ceja. _

- Quise decir: Contra todo. - _respondió el galantemente _- Por cierto, he de decirte que le has roto el corazón a mi amigo James.

- Pronto alguien se lo repondrá, no te preocupes...

- Esta poniendo sus ojos en Evans.

- No es de mi incumbencia, pero mejor deberías decirle que se relacione con alguien más, es impura no le traerá nada bueno...

- Se lo diré Cissy. - _respondió Sirius guiñándole el ojo y regresando a su mesa._

_La rubia tomó su acostumbrado lugar en la mesa mirando de reojo a Lucius mientras el corazón se le encogía._

- "Vamos, voltea...sólo una mirada, aunque sea fría"

_El sly pareció entender su silencioso ruego y volteó sólo para encontrarse en un duelo de miradas entre ambos, pero éstas no eran frías, ni mucho menos, eran... Ardientes. _

- Narcissa...¿podemos hablar?

- Ah, sí... - _respondió la rubia apartando la mirada._

- Sólo quería decirte que...

- No tienes nada que decir, todo está olvidado. - _masculló comprensivamente la rubia - _¿Amigas? - _preguntó extendiendo la mano._

- Las mejores. - _respondió sonriente la pelirroja._

- Sólo hay algo que me inquieta.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿T enojaste porqué te oculté mi la noticia de mi compromiso o fue por algo más?

- No sé que quieres decir. _- dijo Molly desviando la mirada._

- Sí lo sabes. _- La rubia miró directamente a su amiga - _Molly, dime la verdad... ¿estás enamorada de Jeff?

_**CONTINUARÁ . . .

* * *

**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Hola hermosos (as) lectores (as)!

¿Qué les pareció este nuevo capítulo? Como verán al fin se van definiendo las emosiones de nuestros personajes, les adelanto que en próximos capítulos habrá de todo, emociones, amor, desamor, celos ¡en fin! estoy emocionada por éste nuevo proyecto, aunque la verdad, no está teniendo la aceptación que creí que tendría... sniff... pero aún así daré lo mejor de mí, no se preocupen ; P

He estado pensando en hacer la historia un poco más corta de lo pensado, quisá sólo 5 ó 6 capítulos, todo depende... ya saben la duración y longitud de éste fanfic sólo depende de ustedes así que porfavor ¡A mandar **Reviews**!

Sin más por el momento, se despide:

_**Aimé**_

**P.D.**

1.- Como verán a veces pongo "moreno" y otras "trigueño" para describir a Jeff, pero como verán lo pongo así pues pese a tener el cabello oscuro, posee ojos azules y piel clara, espero no haber causado confusiones.

2.- Por cierto, TODOS los **REVIEWS** estarán respondidos la próxima semana, SIN FALTA en la página de reviews cuyo link anexe en mi página de autor, eta vez ¡Sí que lo prometo! ; D


	3. Acercamientos

"Dead Promises"

* * *

**CAPITULO III

* * *

**

_Veía por la ventana hasta donde el horizonte parecía perderse...miraba, pero no veía, pensaba ... _

_¿ Qué en que pensaba ? _

_En todo, tal vez en nada... Pensaba en ella, en Jeff, en su próxima, temida e inminente boda, pero en realidad, lo que ahora ocupaba por completo sus ideas, era su conversación con Maggie..._

**-- Flashback --**

_- _Maggie, dime la verdad... ¿estás enamorada de Jeff?

_La pelirroja pasó saliva, visiblemente nerviosa._

- N-no...¡como crees eso! - _dijo intentando parecer despreocupada._

- A mí no me engañas, sé que sientes algo más por Jeff de lo que realmente aparentas, vamos, dímelo... Te aseguro que no me molestaré.

- ¡ Y porqué habrías de enfadarte ! - _preguntó Maggie altaneramente _- ¡Desde luego que no estoy enamorada de él! - _al ver que algunos alumnos de otras mesas se giraban a verla, bajó la voz. _- Tú sabes que la situación de mi familia está cada vez peor, yo ya me había hecho a la idea de que la única solución para reestablecer su buen nombre era casarme con alguien de familia...tú sabes "respetable"

- Ya entiendo.

- Pensé que Jeff era una opción, es guapo, rico, y se ve tan... Amable.

- Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen... - _se apresuró a decir la rubia._

- Me enfadé por perder la oportunidad, pero no porqué tú la tomaras. - _respondió tranquila y dulcemente la pelirroja._

- Yo no la tomé.

- ¿Cómo?

- El rumor generalizado será que mi familia prácticamente le rogó a la de Jeff que nos casáramos; pero en realidad...

- ¿Qué¡Dime! - _preguntó intrigada la chica._

- Fue él quien le suplicó a su padre que arreglara nuestro matrimonio, es él quien desea casarse conmigo, no a la inversa.

- Entonces...

- Yo no lo amo... El amor es una palabra que no está en el vocabulario de ninguno ¡ ni siquiera pretendía que el me pidiera en matrimonio , pero mientras que por mi parte hay total indiferencia, él parece estar obsesionado conmigo.

- ¿Obsesionado¿de que forma?

_La rubia no podía callar más, deseaba contarle a alguien de los abusos de los que era víctima por parte de Jeff, pero antes de emitir cualquier sonido, se escuchó un timbre que anunciaba formalmente el inicio de clases._

- ¡Ese maldito sonido! - _bramó la pelirroja _- Me contarás luego... - _dijo levantándose_.

- Sí... - _la rubia quiso morderse la lengua, por poco lo había contado todo._

_Maggie se acercó discretamente a Narcissa y le susurró al oído_

- No todo está perdido... Aún queda un prospecto: Lucius Malfoy.

_Narcissa se estremeció sintiendo un vacío en el estómago, pero le siguió el juego a su amiga._

- S-sí - _dijo entrecortadamente._

- Él no se me escapará. - _Comentó alegremente la pelirroja._

_Y con éste comentario al aire, dejó a la rubia sumida en un profundo foso. _

**-- Fin del flashback -- **

- Black... ¡Eh, Black!

- ¿S-Sí!

- Parece que está en la luna jovencita, espero que eso no se deba a su tan sonado compromiso...

_El salón entero estalló en risas._

- Lo siento profesor.

- Con decir lo siento no se soluciona nada... Mire ¡ya arruinó su poción!

- P-Pero...

- ¡Nada de peros! Por lo visto tener al joven Christen de compañero de laboratorio le ha perturbado las ideas.

- Le aseguro que no...

- ¡No me asegure nada! De ahora en adelante habrá un cambio...

_El profesor volteó a todas direcciones como buscando algo._

- ¡Señorita Bold!

- ¿Sí?

- A partir de ahora usted será la compañera del joven Christen, y el señor Lucius será ahora y por el resto del año su pareja de laboratorio. - _Comentó el profesor volteando a ver a Narcissa -_ ¿Entendido?

- ¡Sí profesor! - _respondieron los cuatro al mismo tiempo._

- Bien, ahora cambien de lugar y sigamos con la clase.

_Los cuatro aludidos se voltearon a ver y siguieron las indicaciones del maestro de pociones._

_Narcissa tomó asiento junto a Lucius con una palpable timidez e incomodidad._

- Ho...hola... - musitó tímidamente la chica.

- Hola. - dijo por lo bajo el rubio intentando ignorar la presencia de Narcissa.

- ¿Qué debemos hacer?

- Lo que está escrito en el pizarrón...

- Ah... - fue lo único que dijo ella.

- Tú puedes cortar los ingredientes mientras yo mezclo la infusión.

- Bien...gracias. - _dijo ella sonriendo ligeramente pues en verdad no deseaba llevar a cabo ninguna tarea importante. _

_Empezó a cortar los ingredientes evitando ver al rubio, pero aún así su corazón parecía querer salirse del pecho, latía tan fuerte que temía que Lucius pudiera escucharlo._

- "¿Qué me esta pasando?"

- ¿Qué tal va esa poción? - _preguntó el maestro metiendo sus narices en el caldero de ellos. _- Vaya vaya... ¡ mucho mejor ! Es increíble lo que puede hacer una buena pareja... - comentó por lo alto.

_El resto del grupo empezó a hacer murmuraciones en torno a ese comentario, mientras Narcissa, pese a todo, no pudo evitar ponerse roja como una amapola._

_Tras ese comentario la clase siguió con normalidad, exceptuando la penetrante mirada que Jeff mantenía fija en la rubia, la cual desde luego incomodaba a la chica._

- Mire que bien le ha salido la poción joven Snape, me alegro que usted no tenga pareja eso lejos de beneficiarle, le truncaría ese gran talento que tiene.

_El rostro cetrino del chico enrojeció ligeramente mientras el resto del grupo hizo un gesto de fastidio, todos sabían que Severus Snape era el alumno preferido del profesor de pociones._

- Bien, hemos terminado por el día de hoy - _anunció el maestro _- pero no se olviden que les he dejado el trabajo de investigación sobre la sangre de unicornio y sus efectos medicinales... Es en pareja no lo olviden.

_Lo último obviamente lo había recalcado por los cambios que hubo en la clase._

_El profesor salió del aula y algunos Ravenclaws (con quienes compartían esa clase) rieron por lo bajo y se marcharon, lo mismo hicieron los que pertenecían a la casa de Slytherin._

_Jeff como siempre se encontraba rodeado chicas:_

- ¿Cómo puedes estar comprometido con una chica tan inútil?

- Mira lo que te hizo pasar...

- Debe ser una desgracia para ti que vayas a pasar el resto de tu vida con ella.

_Comentaron por lo alto de manera hiriente tres chicas de Ravenclaw._

- Es cierto, en realidad le hago un favor casándome con ella. - _comentó arrogantemente _

_Narcissa sólo hizo como que no las oía, pero cuando Jeff hizo ese comentario la rubia cerró fuertemente los puños, le importaba un comino que él fingiera indiferencia, pero que la humillara frente a todos...eso no lo toleraba._

_Todos excepto unos cuantos estallaron en risas, esos que no le siguieron el juego al sly fueron los ofendidos chicos que admiraban a Narcissa ¿Cómo era posible que ese tipo la ofendiera viniendo de la familia de la qué venía y siendo quien era?_

_Lucius desde luego tampoco rió, sintió deseos de estamparle un puñetazo en el rostro a Jeff, pero no pasó de eso._

_Narcissa seguía fingiendo, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hacia Maggie quien la estaba esperando en la puerta, salió por ella y desapareció._

- ¡Eh¡Black! - _gritó el rubio al otro lado del pasillo. - _Quisiera que habláramos...

- ¿Sobre qué? - _preguntó ella sin voltear _- ¿Sobre la humillación que acabo de tener! - _pregunto girándose con una perla líquida bajando por su mejilla izquierda...una lágrima._

_- _Creo que mejor los dejo solos... - _masculló Maggie._

- Sí, te alcanzo luego. - _respondió y luego se volvió de nuevo hacia Lucius. - _Dime...

_Pero Lucius parecía haberse quedado sin habla._

- Vamos, di algo...te sorprendiste al verme llorar ¿no? Nadie ha tenido nunca ese gusto. - _exclamó ella con los ojos brillándole como dagas de hielo._

- Para mi no es un gusto. _**- **dijo el sin pensarlo, deseo no haberlo dicho, pues la mirada de ella se suavizó y dulcemente le dijo: _

- ¿No?

- No, y-yo s-soy un caballero y un-nunca me burlaría de una dama. - "Idiota¿porqué tartamudeas?" - _se reprimió_

- ¿Me consideras una dama?

- Claro. - _afirmó enérgicamente_

- Pero quienes se rieron...

- Esos idiotas no cuentan, vamos...toma mi pañuelo, sécate las lágrimas.

_Ella se sonrojó, por poco olvidaba que tenía el rostro húmedo._

- Debo verme horrible.

_Él sólo calló, si le decía en la forma como la veía no sabía si podría contenerse antes de besarla. _

- ¿Te das cuenta que esta es la conversación más larga que hemos tenido en todo lo que llevamos de conocernos Malfoy?

- Sí.

- Estaba molesta... Siento haberte gritado.

- Debes amarlo mucho para ponerte así. - _afirmó él intentando que no se notara su frustración._

_Como ella sólo permaneció en silencio él lo asumió como un "Si" y eso por primera vez pareció derrumbarlo._

- Amar no sería la palabra correcta... - _dijo ella tristemente _- "Lo desprecio" - _pensó._

- ¿Podríamos vernos mañana? _- de nuevo las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensar._

_Lo dijo de tal forma que temió que su brusquedad la ofendiera._

- No sé...no sería correcto.

- Es por lo del trabajo de pociones - "Uff, Buen pretexto"

- Bueno, si es por eso... - _la rubia pareció meditarlo un poco _- Mañana en la biblioteca a las 4:00 p.m.

_Él intento reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción, un Malfoy nunca sonreía._

Ella dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

- Ah, un cosa más...

- ¿Qué?

- No se lo digas a Jeff.

- Despreocúpate, no lo haré. - _respondió con seriedad y un poco de enojo el rubio _- "¿Tanto le importa?"

_Minutos más tarde, en la sala de Slytherin..._

- ¿De que tanto hablaban?

- De nada en especial.

- ¡Dime!

- ¿Porqué tanto interés?

- ¿Todavía lo preguntas? Es obvio que no deseo que me lo quites...

- ¿Cómo lo hice con Jeff? - _preguntó Narcissa con burla._

- Justo así.

- No hablarás en serio...

- Pues claro que sí, ya te lo dije ayer tengo los ojos puestos en Lucius Malfoy, él sí que no se me escapa.

- ¿Qué te hace creer que le intereso?

- Mmm...dejame ver... Aparte de que eres su nueva compañera de laboratorio, de que traes su pañuelo en la mano y le gustas a la mitad del cuerpo estudiantil, no veo porqué sentirme intimidada. Una mujer que es capaz de enloquecer incluso a Severus Snape no es ninguna competencia. - _Anunció irónicamente la pelirroja._

_Narcissa se apresuró a esconder el pañuelo._

- Mañana se lo devolveré, y en cuanto a lo de Snape...tú sabes que él solo es un buen amigo.

- Claro...un "amigo"

- Nos conocemos desde niños, lo conozco incluso antes de haber conocido a Jeff y tú sabes que nuestras familias son íntimas amigas.

- Lo sé...¿y cómo es que entonces él no pidió también tu mano?

- No sé ni me interesa, además ¿qué crees que habría hecho mi padre? Es obvio a quien elegiría entre un Christen y un Snape.

- Ah, entonces te lo pondré más difícil¿Qué pasaría sin fuera Malfoy quien hubiera pedido tu mano?

_La rubia se estremeció, prefería no pensar en eso, en un tiempo había creído estar enamorada de Lucius Malfoy, había soñado con él, había fantaseado con ser su esposa..._

- El hubiera no existe.

_Sus vagas ilusiones de adolescentes se desvanecieron cuando su padre le anunció que iba a casarse..._

**-- Flashback -- **

- Toc, toc, toc... - tocó a la puerta - ¿Puedo pasar padre?

- Adelante.

- ¿Me llamabas padre?

- Sí, seré breve... _- el Sr. Black suspiró antes de continuar _- Cuado Drusilla murió como tú sabrás me hizo prometer que cuidaría bien de ustedes y les procuraría un buen marido.

- Sí, lo sé.

- Tu madre las amaba tanto.

- Eso también lo sé...

- Sin embargo no pude evitar que Andrómeda huyera con ese asqueroso muggle ¡esa insensata!

_Desde que su hermana se fugara con Ted Tonks no había oído a su padre nombrarla de nuevo._

- Cuando tu madre me hizo prometer eso, no sabía cuan difícil sería cumplir con la promesa y tú...te pareces tanto a ella. - _Eso lo dijo casi con pesar - _Pero hoy han venido a pedirme tu mano.

- ¿Quién?

- Jeff Christen y su padre acaban de marcharse, se podría decir que a partir de ahora estas comprometida, hemos acordado no decir nada hasta que acaben sus estudios en Howarts, después de eso se casarán.

_Narcissa guardó silencio. Sabía que su destino era casarse sin amor y prefería hacerlo con alguien que conocía desde la infancia, a casarse con un desconocido; además desde niños sabía la ciega adoración que él le profesaba, alguien así que Jeff sería fácil de dominar... O eso creía..._

**-- Fin del Flashback-- **

_A partir de ese momento dejo de hacerse ilusiones y tiempo después fue el propio Jeff quien se encargó de ponerle los pies en la tierra._

- ¿En qué piensas?

- En nada...déjame demostrarte que soy tu amiga.

- Tonta, eso ya lo sé ¿cómo quieres demostrarme algo así?

- Déjame ayudarte.

_La pelirroja pareció no entenderla._

- ¿A qué?

- Déjame que te ayude a conquistar a Lucius Malfoy...

_**CONTINUARÁ . . .**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Por fin lo completé! Es increíble, no lo hice tan mal, creo que quedó mejor de lo que pensaba (que modesta soy) espero sinceramente que les haya gustado y perdonen el retraso, el próximo capítulo será el tan esperado encuentro en la biblioteca, espero ansiosa sus REVIEWS con sugerencias, comentarios, felicitaciones o tomatazos jajaja…

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ;D

**Atte. **_Aimé_

**P.D.**

Como les dije por fin actualizar mi página de reviews (el link está en mi página de autor) están las respuestas de los anteriores 2 capítulos e incluso las de los últimos de "Lento Sangrar"

* * *

**R**EVIEWS**E**VIEWS**V**IEWS**I**EWS**E**WS**W**S**S**

**R**EVIEWS**E**VIEWS**V**IEWS**I**EWS**E**WS**W**S**S**


	4. En la biblioteca

"Dead Promises"

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV

* * *

**

_10 minutos...10 minutos de retraso. _

_Si algo detestaba Lucius Malfoy era la impuntualidad, no o podía tolerar en los demás así como no podía tolerarlo en sí mismo._

_Sin se retrasa 10 segundos más me voy..._

- "10, 9, 8, 7..."

_El tiempo pasaba, 5 segundos más y se iba..._

- "...3, 2, 1..."

-Siento ... Llegar tarde - _dijo Narcissa a modo de disculpa, jadeando por el esfuerzo de correr por 4 pasillos distintos para llegar "a tiempo a la biblioteca"- el profesor de Aritmancia me pidió que me quedara un momento._

- "Un segundo antes" - _pensó el rubio dirigiendo su acerada mirada a la chica que tenía frente a él..._

_Mejillas arreboladas, cabello despeinado, algo muy poco común en ella, volvió a darle otra ojeada, se veía preciosa..._

- "Debió haber corrido mucho" - _pensó con cierta gracia. _

_De pronto una duda asalto su mente: _

- "¿Y si no está así por haber corrido¿Y si está tan agitada por haber estado con Jeff?"

_Este simple presentimiento logró hacer que su sangre hirviera._

- Llegas 10 minutos tarde...

- Lo siento. - _volvió a repetir la rubia con cara de arrepentimiento._

_El Sly se sintió mal, tal vez era cierto que su profesor la había hecho entretenerse, tal vez no estaba con él._

- "Bah¿eso a mí que me importa?" - No, no a hay problema, lo que pasa es que...

- No te gusta esperar - _completó ella. _- Te comprendo, a mí me pasa lo mismo...

_Lucius pareció contentarse con ésta confesión y le instó a indagar más._

- ¿Qué otra cosa no te gusta?

- Detesto como Dumbledor se inmiscuye en todo.

- Yo también, pareciera como si todos...

- Lo adoraran, lo sé... Es demasiado...

- Entrometido.

- Eso.

_De pronto, de la nada ambos empezaron a conversar como si se conocieran de toda la vida, las inhibiciones de años anteriores desaparecieron "como por arte de magia", sin embargo, el apartado y reservado lugar en el que se encontraban ayudaba a despistar a los mirones que sin duda llegarían como hienas si los vieran en un lugar público._

_Ambos eran personas frías y reservadas, eso lo sabía todo el mundo, y quien los hubiera visto no daría crédito a sus ojos, pero allí estaban Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Black platicando y riendo en plena biblioteca como si fueran viejos amigos._

- Y así fue como Regulus terminó por gritarle a Sirius que era un donjuán de pacotilla...

- Pues no está muy lejos de la realidad.

_Ambos rieron. _

- Tienes razón, mi primo es un tonto.

_El reloj del sonó._

- ¡Cielos¿Qué hora es? - _preguntó la rubia preocupada._

- Las 8:00 pm - _musitó Lucius_

- ¿Ya han pasado cuatro horas? - _se escandalizó Narcissa._

- Sí, el tiempo vuela.

- Jamás había hablado tanto con nadie.

- Puedo asegurarte que yo tampoco. - _afirmó Lucius sorprendiéndose de lo cómodo que se sentía al estar con ella _- Lo he pasado bien. - _normalmente jamás habría platicado tanto sobre su vida con nadie, mucho menos admitiría que le había agradado._

_¿Pero porqué no admitirlo? _

_Cierto, NUNCA se había abierto así con nadie, pero ¿qué había de malo? _

_Ella era bella e inteligente, era una extraña combinación; normalmente la belleza y la inteligencia no congeniaban, sino en raras ocasiones en una persona, en éste caso ambos conceptos se manifestaban a la perfección en la figura de Narcissa Black._

- Yo también lo he pasado bien, pero debo irme...

- " ¿Irse? " _- Se preguntó el rubio más afligido que molesto. _

- La cena ya debe haber comenzado. - _Narcissa tomó su bolso, sonrió ligeramente y dio la vuelta._

- ¡Oye!

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Podemos vernos mañana, a la misma hora?

_El corazón de la rubia dio un salto. _

- " ¿Quiere verme otra vez? "

- Es que hoy no adelantamos nada del trabajo.

- "Sólo es por el trabajo"

_Lucius creyó ver un rápido gesto de desilusión en el rostro de ella, pero fue tan fugaz que no supo a ciencia cierta si había sido real._

- Ah, claro... - "Además tengo que conseguir que él se acerque a Maggie"

- Entonces...

- Nos vemos mañana, pero ya sabes...

- No le diré nada a Jeff - _Masculló molesto._

_Narcissa sonrió y agitó un poco su cabello...esa magnifica cabellera lo estaba volviendo loco. El rubio Sly se acercó casi sin sentirlo, y como si quisiera atrapar un rayo de sol en sus manos, deslizó sus dedos por la rubia melena de ella._

- Hermosa...

- ¿Q - Qué? - _preguntó tartamudeando._

- Tienes una cabellera hermosa...

- Gra-gracias. - _musitó la ojiazul roja a más no poder. - " ¡Contrólate, contrólate ! "_

_La imagen de Maggie pasó fugaz por su mente, no debía sentir eso por Lucius Malfoy, no sólo por su amiga, no sólo por Jeff, sino por ella misma...Por su salud mental._

- "Debo frenar esto ahora"

_Lucius se acercó hasta acorralarla contra la pared._

- Ya me voy.

- "¿Porqué tenías que arruinar el momento?"

_Estaban tan cerca que casi podía respirar su aliento._

- Bien, entonces, hasta mañana.

_Narcissa logró evadir al rubio y salió rápidamente de la biblioteca dejando a Lucius impregnado del olor de su cabello entre sus dedos._

_En el Gran Comedor:_

- ¿De dónde vienes?

- Estaba en la biblioteca.

- ¿Porqué?

- Tenía que terminar un trabajo.

- Siempre debes estar disponible para mí.

- Estaba ocupada, lo siento.

- ¡He estado buscándote por todos lados, como un estúpido!

- Todos nos están viendo...

- ¿Quieres que nadie nos vea? Bien, te complaceré mi amor...

_Jeff arrastró a Narcissa fuera del Gran Comedor ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros..._

- " ¿Dónde estará? "

_15 minutos más tarde cuando Lucius llegó al comedor se encontró que el lugar de Narcissa, la chica a la que deseaba volver a ver estaba vacío._

- ¿Dónde esta Christen? - _preguntó como por casualidad, si ella no estaba era probable que se encontraran juntos._

- Acaba de salir con Black, bueno, mejor dicho acaba de llevarse a Black.

- ¿Cómo?

- Sí, ella llegó, empezaron a discutir y el prácticamente la arrastró fuera del lugar.

_Unos chicos empezaron a reír._

- Tal vez a Black le gusten los juegos bruscos - _comentó alguien por lo bajo._

_Todos volvieron a reírse._

- " Imbécil " - _exclamó el rubio para sus adentros antes de salir hecho una furia del Gran Comedor._

_Más tarde, en el pasillo "prohibido" :_

- ¿Tienes idea de la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar ayer?

- No fue mi culpa...

- ¡No quiero explicaciones!

- Pero...

- Vuelvo a repetirlo¿Tienes idea de la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar ayer?

- S-sí.

- Bien, es bueno que admitas lo torpe que eres, no sé como pude comprometerme con una basura como tú.

- Lo mismo digo. - _musitó ella sin poder contenerse, pero tan bajo que ella pensó que él no la escucharía...Pero lo hizo._

_Jeff tomó toscamente a Narcissa por las caderas y la atrajo hacia él besándola con brusquedad y lujuria._

_La boca fuerte y caliente del Sly pedía cosas que ella no quería ni sabía como darle. Los brazos de Jeff la rodearon, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Poco a poco dulcificó la presión del beso, frotando los labios con los de Narcissa hasta que consiguió abrirlos. _

_Las manos de él se ciñeron a la nuca de la chica. Sujetando con firmeza la cabeza, inició su diestra exploración. Nada la había preparado para esto. _

_Toda la poesía y el romanticismo que sintió en su encuentro con Lucius ardieron y, convertidos en cenizas, fueron sustituidos por la horrenda realidad del cuerpo del hombre que más odiaba pegado al suyo._

_Narcissa alborotó el pelo del Sly, notando los espesos y oscuros cabellos bajo los dedos, quería separarlo de su cuerpo, pero él era más fuerte, no podía... _

_Jeff tomó éste gesto como una invitación y profundizó en el beso, al cerrarle la palma sobre la nuca, notó como ella temblaba._

_Apresada en un impetuoso abrazo, devolviendo beso por beso, su corazón latía con tal intensidad que temió perder el conocimiento, pero no por placer, por odio, por impotencia, por raboa... _

_La boca de Jeff se separó de la suya y la sintió bajar por su cuello, explorando con avidez la piel fina y vulnerable. Las piernas le flaquearon, y se inclinó más hacia la pared en busca de apoyo._

_La mano del Sly tocó la firme curva del pecho hasta que el suave ápice dibujó un punto bajo la tela del corpiño._

_Temblaba cada vez más, si tan sólo no fuera tan débil...si no estuviera en sus manos..._

_Deseaba abofetearle el rostro por atreverse a tocarla así, deseaba mostrarle que ella no era un objeto del que pudiera disponer a su antojo que ella era una mujer valiosa, fuerte, con orgullo, deseaba mostrarle tantas cosas..., pero en cambio, allí estaba sola, a su merced, esperando a ver cual era su siguiente paso..._

_Sabía que cada día que pasaba, que cada noche que se citaban, el deseo de Jeff crecía, pronto no podría detenerse y la tomaría por la fuerza, eso lo sabía... _

_Cada noche temía que él la tomara, cada noche temía se momento hubiera llegado... _

- Eres hermosa...adorable...me encantan tu cintura, tus pechos, tus caderas...

- Detente.

- ¿Has dicho algo? - _preguntó con burla._

- Ya casi es media noche, debemos volver.

- Tienes razón - _murmuró separándose bruscamente de ella. _

_Narcissa respiró con tranquilidad._

- Pero antes, te traje aquí para disponer algo.

- ¿Qué quieres? - _preguntó ella temerosa._

- Que bien que al fin estés empezando a comprender quien manda. - _dijo al ver la cara asustada de Narcissa_ - Mañana será la primera visita a Hogsmade del año.

- Lo sé.

- Pero tú no vendrás.

- ¿Cómo? Pero si mi padre me dio permiso...

_La mirada de Jeff se turbó._

- ¡Pero yo no! - _bramó furioso azotándola contra el muro. _

_Narcissa palideció de miedo._

- Lo que vas a hacer es quedarte en la sala común, quietecita, esperando mi regreso y cuando se acerque la hora saldrás a recibirme como es debido ¡eres mi prometida maldita sea y deberás empezar a comportarte como tal¿Esta claro?

_Jeff tiró con brusquedad de las muñecas de ella._

- Por supuesto...

- Bien, ahora vámonos...

_El moreno Sly tiró de ella y casi a rastras llevó a su prometida a la sala común._

- "No sé lo que pretende, pero no me gusta nada..."

_**CONTINUARÁ ...

* * *

**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Hola a todos y todas los que están detrás del monitor!

Antes que nada los felicito por estar leyendo mi fanfic ;P jajaja es broma, lo que pasa es que a veces me dan mis ataques de presunción... ¿Les gustó el capítulo? Espero que sí, como verán ha sido algo corto, espero que no mucho...trataré de darme mis tiempos entre tareas y clases para avanzar más rápido con la historia y los REVIEWS, los cuales por cierto actualizaré hasta la próxima semana, ya saben...por causas de fuerza mayor jajaja ¡estoy atareada:D

Por cierto, nadie me lo ha preguntado, pero me siento en la obligación de decirles que hice unan extensa investigación sobre las familias Black y Malfoy, así como sus allegados, para que fuera lo más veraz posible, algunos nombres si los inventé, pero la mayoría de los nombres y datos son completamente ciertos.

Creo que es todo lo que tengo que decirles por ahora.

¡Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo! (el sábado ó domingo)

**_Atte._** _Aimé_

**P.D.**

¡ Espero muchos reviews ¿eh! ;D


	5. Besos y Humillaciones

"Dead Promises"

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V

* * *

**

_Al fin era fin de semana...¡Al fin! _

_Narcissa había estado esperando ese momento toda la noche, no había podido pegar el ojo de la emoción, después de todo podría tener un tiempo a solas, era increíble y maravilloso...¡Maravilloso! Jeff no la dejaba a sol ni a sombra desde que se habían comprometido, pero ese día, al menos ese día, Narcissa volvería a ser libre...¡Libre!_

- ¿Segura que no vas?

- Claro Maggie, tengo mucho que hacer aquí es un momento excelente para adelantar.

- ¿No será que lo haces para escabullirte de tu prometido?

- ¡Cállate Bella! - _gritó la rubia._

- Sólo digo la verdad hermanita... _- musitó venenosamente Bellatrix, que si bien no sabía los problemas que tenían Narcissa y Jeff, si intuía que su hermana detestaba a su prometido._

- ¿Porqué querría escabullirse de su prometido? - _preguntó la pelirroja sin entender el porqué de la discusión._

- ¡Eso no a ti te importa, entrometida!

- ¡Discúlpate en éste mismo momento!

- El que seas mi hermana mayor no te da derecho a ordenarme Cissy, ya sabes que si yo quiero puedo hablar con papá y decirle que...

- ¡Basta! - _gritó la rubia cubriéndose los oídos _- No quiero oírte.

- Que infantil eres... - _masculló Bellatrix con una sonrisa ladeada, saliendo de la habitación._

- Es tan malcriada, menos mal que ya no había nadie en el dormitorio... - _comentó la pelirroja._

- Sabe que tiene la "sartén por el mango" - _respondió Narcissa._

- Deja ya de pensar en eso, te veías tan animada...¡vamos, sonríe!

_La rubia sonrió ligeramente mientras conducía a su amiga a la puerta y momentos después la veía partir junto con los otros a Hogsmade._

- " ¿Ahora que haré? " _- Pensó Narcissa en cuanto se encontró sola - _¡ Ah, ya sé !

_La rubia decidió no desaprovechar ese maravilloso día "adelantando tareas", en vez de eso, hizo todas las cosas que le hubieran gustado hacer si no contara con la "vigilancia" constante de Jeff:_

_Tomo un rico y sustancial desayuno, sin preocuparse por el tiempo, dio un largo paseo por el lago, vio la parte final entrenamiento de Quidditch (N/A¿Así se escribe?) de Ravenclaw (ya que no estaba el de Slytherin...), dibujó decenas de bocetos de cientos de cosas que veía, el castillo, lechuzas e incluso del Sauce Boxeador... _

_Sin siquiera notarlo el tiempo paso hasta que los cálidos rayos del sol del atardecer acariciaron su rostro, atrayéndola de nuevo a la realidad..._

- " ¿Qué hora es? " - _se preguntó volteando a ver su reloj de mano._

_Su corazón dio un vuelco._

- " ¡ Las 3:55 ¡ Llegaré tarde ! "

_Mientras la rubia corría como loca los pasillos no podía creerse que eso le volviera a pasar._

- " ¿Qué impresión quieres dar? La de una impuntual, de seguro. "

_Al llegar frente a la biblioteca se detuvo, respiró y arregló un poco su aspecto._

- Siento llegar tar...de - _sus palabras se desvanecieron cuando vio el duro semblante que el rubio le dirigía._

- ¿Crees que tengo tu tiempo?

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Te estás tomando este trabajo enserio?

- ¡Claro! - _respondió ofendida Narcissa, afortunadamente no había nadie allí, todos estaban descansando, jugando o en Hogsmade, incluso la Sra. Pince estaba en la bodega del castillo intentando encontrar el formulario para hacer el minucioso inventario de los libros. _

- Pues no lo parece, al parecer crees que MI tiempo es menos importante que el tuyo.

- ¡ Cielos, relájate ¡ sólo fueron 5 minutos de retraso !

- ¡El tiempo es oro!

- ¿Podrías dejar tus frases trilladas a un lado y oír mis motivos?

- Que yo sepa " tontear " todo el día por los terrenos de Howarts no es el motivo más válido del mundo.

- ¿Tontear? - _repitió la chica _- Espera... ¿Tú como sabes que yo...?

- Para que te enteres Black, no eres invisible...el capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw me dijo que habías estado viendo su entrenamiento.

_Narcissa palideció._

- ¿A quién buscabas? _- preguntó el rubio mientras una fría sensación que bien se podría calificar como "celos" se apoderaba de él._

- A nadie

- Mentirosa... - _masculló acorralándola _- ¿Quién es? - _volvió a preguntar _- dime la verdad o se lo diré a Jeff.

_El terror se cimbró en las facciones de la chica._

- No, tú nunca se lo dirías.

- Pruébame. - _la retó._

_El rostro de Narcissa pasó de la furia a la incredulidad y después al miedo..._

- No, por favor... No se lo digas... - _pidió suplicante, con los ojos llorosos._

_Lucius seguía inconmovible._

- Si en verdad no hiciste nada malo ¿qué temes? - _preguntó burlonamente. _

- Tú no lo conoces, no sabes de lo que sería capaz...

_Eso pareció decirlo todo._

- ¿El te ha lastimado? - _Esta vez fue él quien cambió su semblante de la preocupación, a la furia, hasta llegar al deseo de matar a alguien._

_Ella desvió la mirada._

- Responde ¿te lastimó? - _No podía ocultarlo, si ella le decía que sí él no dudaría en salir por esa puerta, montar en su escoba Nimbus 1972 _(N/A: Espero que los cálculos me salieran bien)_, ir por ese mal nacido y romperle no sólo la cara, sino también la dentadura. _

_Como toda respuesta ella levantó sus preciosos ojos celestes hacia los grises del rubio y volvió a preguntar:_

- ¿Se lo dirás?

_Lucius no pudo evitar que su mano se deslizara por el suave y húmedo rostro de Narcissa. _

- No te preocupes.

- Gracias.

- Y no vuelvas a llorar.

- Me lo dice el causante...

- Vamos...yo... - _Lucius Malfoy nunca pedía disculpas por nada NUNCA. _- ¿Amigos? - _preguntó extendiendo su mano._

- Nunca he tenido uno, a excepción de Maggie.

- Ni yo, pero en éstos 2 días nos hemos conocido más que en toda una vida...

_En eso tenía razón, jamás había conversado tanto con Jeff a pesar de conocerlo de toda la vida, eso sin olvidar la extraña y mágica conexión que existía entre ambos rubios._

- Bien, entonces creo que podemos ser amigos. - _dijo ella sonriendo y estrechando la mano del rubio._

_Eso sería una doble tortura, por un lado empezaba o mejor dicho: volvía a sentir esa extraña emoción cada vez que se encontraba cerca de Lucius, y por otro lado ser su amiga le serviría para que él se empezara a acercar a Maggie, lo que obviamente, empezaba a desagradarle. _

- Excelente.

_Pero por otro lado, uno que no había previsto, se encontraba Jeff, el miserable de Jeff..._

- Pero con una condición...

- Ya sé: Que Jeff no se entere... _- la imitó Lucius._

- Exacto.

_Al mismo tiempo en Hogsmade:_

- Entonces ¿cuándo comenzarán los entrenamientos del equipo de Quidditch capitán?

- La próxima semana, en cuanto terminen los de los mugrosos de Gryffindor. - _Contestó Jeff._

- Bien, porqué ya quiero patear el trasero de esos imbéciles.

- Esa es la actitud.

- Pero aún falta encontrar a un buscador nuevo, como el anterior ya se graduó.

- Tengo a alguien perfecto.

- ¿Quién?

- Malfoy.

- Es ágil y rápido. - _dijo uno._

- Me parece bien... - _respondió otro._

- Más les vale... - _dijo bromeando _- Iré a la tienda de bromas¿quién viene?

_Varios chicos de Slytherin dejando a un reducido grupo conversando._

- ¡ Ese idiota de Christen se cree la gran cosa !

- Sobre todo desde que se comprometió con Black.

- Esa estúpida zorra, pensé que tendría más cerebro, podría tener algo mejor. - _dijo un Ravenclaw_

- ¿Cómo tú? - _preguntó irónicamente una voz a sus espaldas_.

- Justo como yo, Snape.

- ¡Expeliarmus! - _exclamó Snape desenvainando su varita_. - Espero que te retractes de lo que acabas de decir.

- ¿Debería de hacerlo? Jajaja... Que buena broma.

- Si no lo haces, te perforaré la garganta. - _Amenazó colocando la varita en el cuello del Ravenclaw. _

- ¿Qué sucede Snape, protegiendo a la prometida de otro? - _preguntó alguien desde atrás._

- Christen... _- musitó Snape amargamente frunciendo la nariz, como si algo apestara._

- Ese soy yo. Respóndeme ¿qué haces peleando por algo que no es de tu incumbencia?

- Tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia, pero yo no soy capaz de dejar que alguien ofenda a una dama sin hacer nada al respecto.

- ¿Black, una dama¡Si como no! - _escupió el Ravencalaw._

- Retráctate maldito.

- ¿De qué? Todos saben que tras esa carita de ángel que tiene Black, se esconde una _ramera_

_Esta vez no fue Snape ni Christen, sino Sirius quien estampo su puño contra el estómago del Ravenclaw. _

- ¿Qué pasa idiota? - _gritó uno de los compañeros del tipo golpeado._

- ¡ Pasa que a la que están ofendiendo es a mi prima y que si alguien más se atreve a hacer semejantes comentarios con respecto a ella no sólo les daré un golpe, los destrozaré como las alimañas que son !

- Mejor vámonos¡¡ aquí no saben aguantar una broma !

_Mientras los cobardes corrían Sirius gritaba:_

- ¡ Pues cuidado con tus bromas !

_Jeff rechinaba los dientes furiosos mientras Sirius y Snape se veían como si no se creyeran que habían luchado por la misma causa. _

- ¡ Eh, Snape ! - _gritó el gryffindor cuando el otro estaba por irse _- No digo esto muy a menudo, pero... Gracias, por defender el honor de mi prima. - _Aclaró_

- Lo hice por Narcissa, nada más.

_Dicho esto se fue._

- Es sólo un entrometido - _masculló Jeff estrellando su puño contra el árbol que tenía más a la mano. _

- El al menos hizo algo... - _se giró furioso Sirius._

- No es mi labor darte explicaciones...

- Ni espero que lo hagas.

- Pero mis problemas con tu prima son sólo asunto entre nosotros dos.

- Tienes razón, pero déjame hacerte una advertencia...

- Una advertencia ¿o una amenaza?

- Tómalo como quieras: Si lástimas a mi prima, me encargaré de arruinar cada día de tu miserable vida.

- ¡ Uy, mira como tiemblo !

- Cuidado Christen, te estaré vigilando...

_En eso llegó un joven alto, flacucho y con el cabello despeinado, sí ... adivinaron: James Potter._

- ¿Qué paso canuto? Me dijeron que estabas peleando - _exclamó agitado por la carrera que había hecho para ver a su amigo peleando _(N/A: Que amigos...)

- No es nada, luego te cuento...

_Ambos Gryffindors se marcharon no sin antes un juego de miradas entre Jeff y Sirius._

_Horas después, en la sala común..._

- Bien, llegamos justo a tiempo...

- ¿Porqué te urgía tanto volver?

- Es que... - " No puedo decirle que Jeff me ordeno que lo esperara " - No es nada.

- Siempre tan misteriosa... - Lucius sonrio de lado, de una manera muy sexy.

- Oye, sabes yo tengo una amiga a la que le agradas...bastante _- recalcó._

- Ah...¿y cómo se llama tu amiga? - " Vamos, sé que eres tú "

- Pues mi amiga se llama...

- " No finjas "

- Maggie. - _completó la rubia._

- ¿Maggie?

- Sí, supongo que sabes de quien te hablo...

- Lo sé, pero...no te ofendas ella es...

- ¿Tonta¿Desagradable¿Fea? -_ Sugirió ella._

- Inferior...

- ¿Inferior?

- Sí.

- ¿Porqué lo dices?

- Es obvio, sé que es de sangre pura, pero tan sólo hay que mirarla para saber que no pertenece a nuestra clase, no actúa ni piensa como nosotros, hay veces en que uno se pregunta ¿cómo es que logró quedar en Slytherin?

_Lucius había ofendido a su amiga, eso lo sabía, como bien sabía que todas y cada una de las cosas que había dicho eran ciertas; sin embargo era su deber defenderla, después de todo, a pesar de su bajo status social, era su única y mejor amiga._

- No deberías hablar así de ella.

- ¿Porqué no? Si he de relacionarme con alguien prefiero que sea con alguien de mi misma condición, sólo lo mejor.

- ¿Y quién es esa persona?

- La tengo enfrente.

_Lucius tomó con cierta ansiedad la nuca de la chica y se acercó a ella, acechándola; no dio tiempo, ninguno de los dos lo razonó, lo sabían, lo sentían, podían palparlo; la atracción entre ambos era tan fuerte que casi podían tocarla. Se besaron._

_De pronto ese beso fue tan inevitable como el mismo amanecer, lo deseaban, ambos lo deseaban._

_El rubio deslizó su experimentada lengua dentro de la boca de ella, era una lucha de labios, piel con piel, aliento con aliento. Para él fue el mejor beso de su vida, para ella fue el primero._

- ¿Cómo es que esperé siete años para hacer esto? - _fue lo primero que dijo Lucius cuando separó su rostro unos centímetros del de Narcissa, sólo para tomar aire y bajar sus manos de la nuca de la rubia, a su cintura._

- Debemos ... detenernos - _suplicaba entrecortadamente Narcissa con las mejillas arreboladas._

_Lucius sonrió mientras la veía con intensidad._

- No pienso detenerme, por nada pienso detenerme...

_De nuevo la tomó desprevenida, la besó de nuevo, se hizo dueño de sus labios una y otra y otra vez..._

_Después de lo que hubiera parecido una eternidad, se separaron._

- Estoy comprometida. - _Fue lo único que salió de los labios de Narcissa en cuanto se alejaron._

- ¿Y?

- ¿Cómo que " y " ?

- Eso no me importa en lo absoluto, no soy celoso... - _dijo bromeando._

- Tú no, pero Jeff sí; además quedamos en ser amigos... - _dijo ella aferrándose al único argumento que tenía._

- El no tiene porqué enterarse. - _dijo tomándola por la espalda y aspirando el olor de su cabello_. - Eres tan hermosa...me gustaría saber si sabes tan bien como hueles.

- ¡ Por favor, deja de decir sandeces ! - _exclamó apartándolo._

_Podía sentirlo, sus labios aún palpitaban por los besos que el rubio le había proferido momentos antes, aún podía sentirlo pegado a su cuerpo, esa fragancia... Sutil, masculina, pero embriagadora._

_Debía luchar contra esos redescubiertos sentimientos, debía alejar a Lucius Malfoy de su mente y de su corazón._

- ¿Qué sandeces?

- ¡ Esto no debe volver a pasar ¡ nunca debe repetirse ! - _gritó Narcissa a la vez que corría fuera de la sala común._

- Volverá a pasar, de eso puedes estar segura.

_En las afueras del castillo._

- " ¿ Por qué tuvo que besarme ? Todo habría sido tan sencillo si no lo hubiera hecho... "

_El ruido de cientos de pasos sacó a la chica de sus pensamientos. Levantó la vista y lo vio, Jeff venía hacia ella con la sonrisa más maquiavélica y la mirada más turbia que hubiera visto._

- Lo ven, se los dije, aquí estaría como un perrito faldero esperando mi regreso.

Las decenas de chicos y chicas alrededor de Jeff rieron.

- Hoy nos enteramos que eras una ramera con cara de ángel - _dijo un chico de sexto año haciendo alusión al comentario del Ravenclaw _- Pero no sabíamos que fueras también una rogona...

_Narcissa palideció de furia " ¿Ramera? " buscó apoyo en rostros conocidos, pero todos le dieron la espalda, no estaban ni Maggie ni su primo, y cuando en última instancia buscó ayuda en su supuesto y honorable " prometido " éste la aventó haciendo que cayera, echándola un lado para pasar, comportándose como lo que era...un patán._

_El resto de los chicas y chicas que habian ido a Hogsmade pasaron a su lado, unos con cara de pena, otros de incoodidad, otros de burla, algunos más se dieron el lujo de empujarla diciéndole toda clase de ofensas..._

- Eres una buscona.

- ¡ Zorra !

- Imbécil...

_Cuando al fin la comitiva termino de pasar, la rubia desistió de su intento de ponerse en pie, cubrió su rostro con sus manos, y se echó a llorar._

_Sin siquiera saberlo, era observada por unos ojos grises que destellaban rabia. _

- Me las vas a pagar Christen, juro que Narcissa será mía y me las vas a pagar...

_**CONTINUARÁ ...

* * *

**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡ Hola mis preciosos (as) lectores (as) ¿Cómo les va? Espero que bien, como verán este capítulo ha sido más largo y ha tendido mucho más emoción, además lo subí antes, eso debe de ser suficiente razón para que me manden _MUCHOS REVIEWS _¿no? jajaja, no es que quiera chantajearlos, pero como ya saben sus opiniones, comentarios, felicitaciones e incluso tomatazos son lo más importante para mí, así que ya saben para hacerme feliz sólo basta dar un click en "Go" y enviarme uno de sus valiosísimos comentarios.

¡ Los espero con impaciencia !

HASTA LA PROXIMA

**Atte.** _Aimé_

**P.D.**

Ahora sí estoy al corriente con mi página de Reviews, por favor no duden en visitarla, para los que no sepan, el link está en mi página de autor.

**R**eview**S**weiv**R**

w

e

i

v

e

**R**eview**S**weiv**R**

e

v

i

e

w

**R**eview**S**weiv**R**


	6. El enfrentamiento

"Dead Promises"

* * *

**CAPITULO VI

* * *

**

- Lucius... Lucius...

_Narcissa Black se agitaba entre los pliegues de sus sábanas empapada en sudor, no cesaba de repetir entre sueños el nombre del rubio Sly, ese beso se había arraigado profundamente en su inconciente, sus nervios estaban poco menos que destrozados, y no era para menos... _

_Ella y el rubio se encontraban en una hermosa y elegante habitación con brocados en oro y plata, estaban debajo de las sábanas de una amplia cama, estaban haciendo el amor..._

_Piel con piel, aliento con aliento, sus besos, sus caricias, esos fuertes brazos rodeándola, protegiéndola, ella no cesaba de repetir su nombre, él no paraba de decir lo mucho que la amaba._

_Tan sólo eso hacía evidente que eso era un sueño, cualquier persona que conociera al rubio podría decir lo mismo: Lucius Malfoy nunca usaba la palabra amor en una oración, es más muchos dudaban que siquiera la conociera. _

_Después de todo las emociones del día anterior habían sido demasiadas, entre humillaciones y besos, entre lágrimas...debatiéndose en esa profunda y embriagadora sensación de los labios de Lucius Malfoy sobre los suyos. Allí estaba ella luchando en su interior, intentando negar lo que a cada momento era más evidente... Se estaba enamorando de Lucius Malfoy._

- ¡Lucius!

_Respiraba agitadamente, sollozaba, el sueño había sido tan vívido, tan real..._

_Justo en el momento en que Lucius le susurraba la esperada, aunque trillada frase de "¿Te casarías conmigo?", justo cuando ella le iba a responder, aparecía el villano de la historia: Jeff._

_Se acercaba a ella, con el semblante más sombrío que hubiera visto hasta entonces, la tomaba por las muñecas y literalmente la arrastraba fuera de la cama, separándola de Lucius._

- Si esta es la única forma en que puedo evitar que te acerques a mi prometida no dudaré en usarla... - _musitó desenvainando su varita_.

- ¿Qué piensas...

- Despídete de él Narcissa - _ordenó el trigueño con una mueca de burla _- despídete de tu amante...

- ¡Detente!

- ¡Avadakadabra!

- ¡NOOOO!

_La rubia se abalanzaba sobre Jeff y se interponía entre ambos chicos, no sabía lo que pasaba después, sólo lograba recordar la intensa y cegadora luz que inundaba la habitación._

- ¡ Lucius ! - _gritó por última vez cuando despertó de esa horrenda pesadilla._

- ¿Narcissa, qué pasa? - _preguntó Maggi medio dormida desde la cama contigua._

- N-nada... Vuelve a dormir...

- Te ves agitada ¿no será por la estupidez que Jeff hizo?

- ¿Tú como sabes?

_La pelirroja se encogió de hombros._

- Las noticias vuelan en éste lugar.

- ¿Mi primo también se enteró?

- Por supuesto, de hecho yo estaba con él cuando lo supo, se puso furioso pero James Potter y Remus Lupin lograron tranquilizarlo.

- Gracias al cielo, no quiero más escándalos.

- ¿Estás segura de poder dormir?

- Claro, duerme Maggie...

- Si, ya voy a dormir, pero no pude decirte lo que me paso cuando regresamos de Hogsmade.

- ¿Qué te paso?

- Pues iba hacia la sala común y en el camino ¡ adivina a quien me encontré!

_La pelirroja no espero a que la rubia le contestara._

- ¡ A Lucius Malfoy !

- ¿ A Lu...digo, a Malfoy ? - _corrigió inmediatamente la rubia._

- Sí, y ¡adivina que me preguntó!

_Una vez más Maggie no dejó que su amiga le respondiera._

- Me dijo, textualmente: " ¿ Quieres sentarte a mi lado mañana ? "

- ¿Sentarte a su lado, dónde?

- Esa es la mejor parte ¡ en todas las clases !

- ¿Cómo? - _preguntó Narcissa con la expresión de que le hubieran lanzado un cubo de agua helada. _

- Yo me quedé igual que tú, pero obviamente acepté...¡ es tan guapo ! Tan seguro de sí mismo...tan...

- Sí lo sé. Pero no estoy de ánimo para hablar de eso ahora.

- Tienes razón, es un mal momento, mejor durmamos.

- Claro.

_Era fácil decirlo... _

_Maggie se quedó dormida inmediatamente, Narcissa en cambio, no pudo dormir en toda la noche._

_Al día siguiente Narcissa apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, tenía unas ojeras enormes y una cara de pocos amigos con la que apenas podía lidiar;: esa noche sin duda tendría una larga y desagradable conversación con Jeff y tenía que irse preparando psicológicamente lo que venía; eso aunado a la intensa y sorpresiva zozobra que la confesión de Maggie había causado en ella hacía que el día que acababa de empezar luciera de lo más sombrío._

_Clases y clases, ella evitando a Jeff, a Maggie y a Lucius...evitando a todo el mundo, sabía que en la noche tendría que ver a Jeff, sabía que no podría evitar que Maggie le contara con lujo de detalles su "maravilloso día con Lucius Malfoy" , a ellos no podía esquivarlos, pero si estaba en sus manos, se mantendría lo más alejada posible del rubio, se mantendría al margen, alejada, fría y distante..._

_La cena fue un largo y tortuoso preámbulo de lo que le esperaba con Jeff, pero lo había decidido...no esta vez no se dejaría, sacaría la casta y el orgullo Black no se dejaría mancillar y pisotear más, al menos por esa noche._

_Jeff salió del Gran Comedor con paso presuroso, momentos después salió Narcissa...despacio, respirando pausadamente, como deseando alargar lo más posible el momento._

- ¡ Ey, Narcissa !

- No me, llames así aquí... ¿ qué tal si alguien llegara a pasar ?

- Tienes razón... - _Lucius dio unos pasos al frente interrogando con la mirada a Narcissa_ - ¿ Porqué me estuviste evitando?

- ¿Yo¿evitarte¡ para nada !

- Sí, me evitas ¿y sabes cómo lo sé? - _dijo tomándola por los hombros _- porque hoy no he podido encontrar tu mirada.

- Suéltame.

- ¿Porqué estás molesta?

- ¿No deberías ir con Maggie?

- Ah, es eso... Pensé que te alegraría que me acercara a ella, como ayer insistías tanto...

- " ¡ Qué Sínico ! " - _la rubia se tragó sus palabras_ - Si, tienes razón eso es justo lo que quería, estoy feliz por eso, así que si te vas me harías un gran favor.

- Vaya, vaya... ¿dónde quedaron esos modales? - _preguntó Lucius deslizando una mano hacia la cintura de Narcissa y la otra enredándola entre sus sedosos cabellos. _

- Suéltame. - _ordenó de nuevo_

- Deseaba tanto hacer esto... - _susurró besando su lóbulo izquierdo, pasando luego a su cuello y subiendo el rostro para posteriormente capturar los labios de la rubia._

_Ella soltó un gemido, mitad por placer, mitad por sorpresa. La deseaba... _

_Narcissa debió de haberlo comprendido porque de improviso le devolvía el beso, rodeándole otra vez el cuello con los brazos y arqueando contra él el cuerpo del modo más provocativo._

- Me alegra que te pusieras celosa.

- ¿Celosa¡ estás loco !

- Niégalo si quieres.

- Eres un...

- ¿Encanto?

- Un engreído - _dijo zafándose - _piensa lo que quieras vuelve o no con Maggie a mi me importa un comino...

_Narcissa salió corriendo, parecía que todos sus encuentros con Lucius terminaban de la misma manera: un beso y después salir corriendo._

_Pero ésta vez si tenía una razón para correr, Jeff odiaba los retrasos, y vaya si ella se había retrasado, esa era otra de las costumbres que estaba adquiriendo últimamente..._

- Llegas tarde...

- Lo sé es que Maggie me retraso. _- mintió Narcissa._

_Jeff se acercó con sigilo hacia la rubia recargando su mentón contra el cuello de ella, pero de súbito se separó, y con los ojos inyectados de furia se tornó hacia Narcissa._

- No sabía que Maggie usara una loción tan masculina...

_Ella palideció._

- No, lo que pasa es que... - " Una excusa, vamos Narcissa piensa en una excusa "

_Jeff la arrinconó contra la pared y sujetó las muñecas de la chica arriba de su cabeza._

- Tampoco sabía que Maggie besara tan apasionadamente... - _dijo señalando el cuello de ella, dónde una marca roja, que sin duda se notaría más al día siguiente) se extendía sobre la nívea piel._

_La rubia se quiso morir._

- Yo, ella no... No pienses... - _no sabía que decir las palabras no salían de su boca._

- ¿ Qué no piense, "qué" ? - _preguntó siniestramente _- ¿ Qué no piense que has estado revolcándote con otro !

_El trigueño ceñía su cuerpo contra el de la rubia y oprimía las muñecas de la chica con tal fuerza que parecía querer destrozarlas._

_Como pudo Narcissa zafó una de sus manos de la presión de Jeff, lo había decidido, si debía "morir luchando" lo haría..._

- ¡ Suéltame !

- ¿Quién es?

- ¡ Eres un maldito, no tengo porque darte explicaciones ! - _gritó la chica sacando su furia._

- ¿Quién es!

_Narcissa sintió unos enormes deseos de escupirle en la cara el nombre de Lucius Malfoy, pero se contuvo._

- Nadie.

- ¡ Dímelo ! - exigió aplicando más fuerza.

- N-no es nadie...

- ¡ Que me lo digas maldita zorra !

_Era fuerte, tan fuerte...temía su reacción, sentía que ya no podría soportar más, pensaba en tantas cosas, tal vez ya no podría dibujar más, esa era su pasión, yal vez la furia de Jeff fuera lo suficientemente grande y terminaría por desquitarla con ella, tal vez..._

_Ya no podía pensar más, el dolor, la impotencia, las lágrimas le nublaban la vista; pero había estado reprimiendo sus sentimientos y su rabia por tanto tiempo que nada le importó, por primera y quizá última vez se estaba imponiendo a Jeff y ésta vez a pesar del sufrimiento o del dolor disfrutaría de su revancha. _

- ¡ No !

_Lo logró, la furia, la rabia y los celos que despertaron en él fueron incontrolables, un crujido, sólo se oyó un crujido, el hueso de su muñeca que se partía en dos, un gritó de dolor que provenía de sus entrañas emanó de su garganta._

- ¡ Ahhhhhh ... !

_Sus piernas flaquearon, no pudo mantenerse más tiempo en pie._

- ¡ Eso fue lo que te buscaste !

- ¡ Maldito !

_Ella estaba tirada en el piso, sujetándose la muñeca, sollozando, sentía un martilleo en la cabeza que parecía taladrársela._

- Yo no quise...fue tu culpa yo jamás... - _Jeff empezó con su fase de arrepentimiento._

- Vete...

- Deja que te lleve a la enfermería.

- ¡ Sólo vete !

_El trigueño dio la vuelta confundido y avergonzado, corrió como si quisiera escapar de algo, de lo que quería escapar era de la mirada sórdida y acusadora de Narcissa._

_Después..._

_Narcissa caminó sola hasta la enfermería y mientras Madame Pomfrey le curaba tuvo que aguantar el sermón que la enfermera le dio sobre el "abuso hacia las mujeres" pues ella para nada le creyó la mentira de "Me caí de la cama" (¿cuánto medía la cama, 4 metros?) _

- Para mañana ya habrá sanado tu muñeca, pero deberás permanecer aquí al menos un día para que surta efecto la pócima que te di. Mandaré un aviso a tus profesores de que faltarás todo el día de mañana.

_Narcissa no dijo más, el día siguiente lo paso en la enfermería dolida, pero feliz por haber recuperado algo de su dignidad, aún no podía escribir, mucho menos dibujar, pero pensaba cada vez con más seriedad en mandar una carta a su padre contándole la situación, a pesar de todo sabía que él no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados._

- Cissy ¿ qué te paso ? - _preguntó Bellatrix con un autentico gesto de preocupación, por primera vez en su vida. _

- Nada importante¿cómo te enteraste?

- Ya lo sabes...

- Las noticias vuelan. _- dijo Narcissa con ironía._

- Tu amiguita vendrá después, parece que estaba demasiado ocupada entreteniendo a Malfoy.

_La rubia volvió a sentir esa extraña sensación en su estómago._

- Tengo clase, te vendré a ver más tarde hermanita ¿quieres que le de algún mensaje a Jeff? - _preguntó abriendo la puerta._

- No, prefiero que no venga, no quiero molestarlo.

- Como tu digas...

_Pasaron algunas horas y muchas visitas, su primo, los merodeadores, Maggie; pero después de la cena nadie más llegaría, o eso pensaba Narcissa..._

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- ¿Malfoy?

- Llamame sólo Lucius... - _pidió sentándose en el borde de su cama_

- No tenías porqué venir, en una hora podré regresar a la sala común.

- Quería venir, es curioso, como no te vi en todo el día me la pase buscándote, tanto que apenas me acabo de enterar de lo que te paso. Y cuando lo hice, casi me vuelvo loco...

- " Se preocupó por mi " - ¿No te lo dijo Maggie?

_El rubio sonrió._

- No, sólo estuve un momento con ella; decidí ya no verla...

- No tienes que hacer eso por mí.

_Lucius deslizó su mano delineando el contorno del rostro de Narcissa, haciendo que ella se estremeciera._

- Es justo por ti que lo hago.

_Ella se sonrojó. No pensaba insistir más, tampoco era una mártir deseaba a Lucius Malfoy para ella, deseaba venganza y placer y todo eso se lo proporcionaría el rubio, ella no era quien para impedir que el Sly también disfrutara con ella._

_Lucius tomó con suma delicadeza la muñeca lastimada y le beso el dorso de la mano. _

- ¿Estás bien? - _preguntó Lucius extendiéndole una rosa que llevaba oculta entre su ropa. _

_Narcissa sonrió con los ojos llorosos de felicidad. Le alegraba verlo, no sabía cuanto deseaba tenerlo cerca hasta que lo vio entrar por esa puerta, no sabía cuanto lo necesitaba hasta que Lucius acarició su rostro y le susurró esas palabras tan llenas de preocupación y de ternura. _

- Ahora si estoy bien. - _dijo sonriendo y aceptando no sólo la rosa, sino también el dulce, pero posesivo beso que el rubio le dio._

_Ese día todo cambió, Lucius dejó de lado a Maggie tan pronto como la había acercado a él, empezó a llevar una relación secreta y furtiva con Narcissa, y aunque aún odiaba comprometerse y se seguía considerando un mujeriego empedernido, desde el momento en que la beso por primera vez, empezó a dedicarse enteramente a ella._

_**Continuará ...

* * *

**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Wow¡hola a todos! este capítulo ha tenido muchas emociones ¿no? ese maldito de Jeff, creo que de todas mis historias este es el villano más cruel, violento (y loco) que he creado, como siempre, he estado muy presionada...pero espero que éste capítulo les haya gustado el capítulo, porfavor mandenme muchos reviews con sus dudas, sugerencias o comentarios para saber qué tal voy ¿sí? recuerden, solo opriman el botón de "Go" escriban un review y hagan feliz a ésta dulce y hermosa escritora (de nuevo con mis vanidades ;P), bien creo que eso es todo por ahora, los veré la próxima semana en el siguiente capítulo ¡hasta pronto!

_**Atte. **Aimé_

_**P.D.**_

**1. **Para mañana ya estarán contestados los reviews del capítulo 5.

**2.** Quedan alrededor de 4 capítulos para el final de ésta historia (les advertí que no sería tan larga) y como siempre lo hago, les informo mi siguiente proyecto: " ¿Porqué no? " ¡así es, muchos me han pedido que continue con esa historia y decidí hacerles caso¡ los complaceré !

así que los que no sepan de que trata entren a mi página de autor y léan los 3 primeros capítulos, lo advierto cambiaré algunas cosas así que vuelvan a leer el "original" antes de que lo cambie ;D


	7. La lección

"Dead Promises"**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO VII

* * *

**

_Después de iniciada su relación en la enfermería los encuentros entre Lucius y Narcissa se volvieron cada vez más y más frecuentes... _

_¿Cómo fue esto posible? _

_Pues muy simple: Jeff se apartó._

_¿Cómo que se apartó? _

_Pues así fue...por alguna extraña y desconocida razón la poca conciencia que conservaba el trigueño se hizo presente, los remordimientos por haber lastimado a su "amada" lo atormentaron y un peculiar sentido común lo hizo alejarse por unos días, "para que ella se calmara"._

_Pero después, el "destino" se encargó de hacerle pagar su bajeza a Jeff, durante uno de los partidos de las preeliminares de Quidditch, contra Gryffindor, una bludger "loca" lo golpeo haciéndole caer de su escoba, dando como resultado no sólo una muñeca, sino todo un brazo roto._

- Fue un golpe duro, se recuperará en un mes...

- ¡ En un mes ? -_ preguntó incrédulo Jeff _- si es sencillísimo sanar huesos rotos...

_Madame Pomfrey arrugó la nariz ofendida._

- Pues tal vez eso piense, pero no sólo tiene un "hueso roto", al parecer también tiene una maldición y hasta que no sepamos cual es, se quedará aquí.

- ¿Maldición?

- Calma...

- Seguramente fue alguno de los mugrosos de gryffindor que tenía miedo de que le ganáramos a su equipo. - _afirmó furioso el trigueño._

- Eso también lo investigaremos, pero mientras tanto usted se quedará aquí. Y no se diga más. - _terminó tajante la enfermera._

_Lo demás fue lo de menos, Lucius fue nombrado capitán suplente, su relación con Narcissa iba cada vez mejor y todo parecía sonreírle, pero ese mismo día..._

- ¿Fuiste tú?

- ¿Cómo? - _preguntó Lucius fingiendo no saber nada._

- Sí¡fuiste tú! - _afirmó la rubia _- ¿cómo pudiste?

- ¡Se lo merecía!

- ¿No te das cuenta del alcance de tus acciones?

- Claro que sí, ese maldito te rompió la muñeca

- ¿C-cómo lo sup...

- ¡Vamos¿crees que soy imbécil!

- Si lo sabías¿porqué nunca me dijiste nada?

- No quería incomodarte, créeme que me costó mucho esperar hasta el día del partido para darle su merecido a ese idiota.

- Aún así no debiste...

- ¡Merecía mucho más que una fractura, merecía...

- Sé lo que merecía.

- ¿Entonces qué haces defendiéndolo? No iras a decirme que... - _las palabras se derritieron en su boca - _"Estás enamorada de él"

_A ella le bastó ver su expresión para saber lo que él diría._

- Vamos Lucius ¡ por supuesto que no ! No es lo que piensas...

- ¿ Entonces qué es ?

- No entiendes nada... - _murmuró volteando la cara pues las lágrimas le escocían los ojos _- ¿Ves esto? - _dijo mostrándole su muñeca vendada _- es el pago que recibí por defender mi honor y dignidad, ésta es la prueba de que me revelé, es la prueba de que he peleado y que he ganado _mi propia batalla._

_Lucius sintió como se le encogía el corazón al ver las heridas de la chica, sus lágrimas... Cielos¿cuánto habría sufrido¿cuánto miedo había tenido al enfrentarse con semejante bárbaro._

- No quiero, _por ningún motivo _que pelees mis batallas. - _Proclamó firmemente secándose las lágrimas; había un dejo de furia e impotencia en su voz._

- Entiendo¡ pero no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados cuando veo que ese bruto te pone sus zarpas encima !

_La chica volteó su rostro hacia él._

- Sólo me preocupo por ti, imagina que alguien haya visto como encantabas la bludger, o que la investigación sobre esa maldición los rastree hacia ti...

- ¡ Podrías cerrar la boca de una buena vez !

- No tienes por que gritarme...

- Entiendo todo lo que dices, respeto tus decisiones, pero por favor, no me pidas que me aparte cuando te veo lastimada, no me pidas que me resigne o que no intente evitarlo, porque no lo haré.

- ¿No¿Y dónde estabas todas las veces en qué _él_ me hería, todas las veces en que regresaba tambaleándome a la sala común, cuando ya no podía ponerme en pie, cuando me dolía todo el cuerpo o cuándo volvía sangrando? - _preguntó con los ojos brillantes de furia._

- ¡ Basta !

- ¿Qué, te duele oírlo, porqué que yo sepa tu jamás estuviste allí para ayudarme, jamás...

- Pero ahora estoy aquí, a tu lado y voy a cuidarte.

- No puedo confiarle mi bienestar a nadie más que a mí, es algo que he aprendido hace mucho tiempo, créeme a éstas alturas yo ya no creo en la existencia de mi "príncipe azul" - _declaró con sorna._

- Si quieres que me arrepienta de lo que hice estás soñando, jamás me sentí tan satisfecho de darle su merecido a alguien que se haya ganado tan a pulso una buena lección.

- Te lo agradezco, pero...

- Tome mis precauciones, el hechizo fue perfecto y eso mantendrá a Jeff alejado de ti y de mi, por un tiempo. - _Aclaró -_ ¿No te gusta la idea? _- preguntó atrayéndola a sus brazos._

- Claro, me encanta pero...

- No hables, hoy no quiero discutir.

- Sería nuestra primera discusión...bueno, tu sabes...desde que somos... - _la chica cesó de hablar _- " ¿Qué somos? "

_El rubio se hizo la misma pregunta, sabía muy bien la respuesta pero también prefirió callar, no eran nada..._

_Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, eran lo suficientemente prácticos como para no dejarse llevar por sentimentalismos baratos y absurdos, sabían que no eran nada, nunca serían nada, excepto "amantes furtivos"_

_Se conformaban con eso, después de todo ella estaba comprometida y él lo estaría muy pronto, aún sin saber con quien._

- Ven, vamos a la biblioteca. - _dijo de repente el rubio_

- La gente va a sospechar, sobre todo ahora que el trabajo está terminado...

- Vamos - _volvió a decir._

- ¿Otra vez?

- Las veces que sean necesarias... - _dijo pícaramente._

_Cabe aclarar que la última semana la biblioteca había sido el lugar preferido para sus "reuniones" _(N/A¿ Y de quién no? )

- Vamos, pero ésta vez sólo será una hora.

- ¿Una?

- Si no nos ven llegar a la cena empezarán las murmuraciones...

- Todos estarán hablando de lo que ocurrió en el partido, nadie lo notará.

- En ese caso...

_Narcissa y Lucius salieron pasado el mediodía de la biblioteca, fueron juntos (pero con cautela) hasta la sala común, se despidieron y quedaron de verse en el salón de menesteres a la hora de la comida._

_El rubio subió a su dormitorio y ella se quedo cómodamente sentada frente al fuego, en ese momento su vida era bella y tranquila, Lucius había logrado darle esa luz._

- Narcissa ¿me oyes?

- Ah, Severus... ¿me hablabas?

- Lo siento, te veías muy concentrada.

- No, para nada.

- Es sólo que te vi sola y pensé que...

- ¿Qué?

- Hace mucho que no podemos hablar, desde que estás con ese tal Christen. _- dijo despectivamente._

- Sí, pero el estará en la enfermería un buen tiempo y podremos vernos más ¿de acuerdo?

_El cetrino rostro de Snape se iluminó._

- Claro.

_Narcissa vio el reloj. _

- Tengo que irme, pero nos vemos luego.

- Hasta pronto. - _Snape tomó la mano de Narcissa, se inclinó y la besó casi con adoración._

_Ella sonrió incómoda y se retiró._

- Así que: " podremos vernos más ¿de acuerdo? " - _dijo una voz a espaldas de la chica, imitándola._

- ¡ Lucius ! - _Narcissa se llevó una mano al pecho _- me diste un susto de muerte.

- Lo vi todo. Dime¿cuándo piensan verse? - _preguntó el rubio con el rostro contraído por los celos._

- Sólo somos amigos, tu sabes que...

- Pues no me pareció que ese beso en la mano fuera " sólo de amigos "

- No te pongas celoso...

- ¿Celoso¿yo¡esa es una palabra fuera de mi vocabulario! - _se mofó el Sly._

- Pues en ese caso no tienes porqué preguntar...

- Mira preciosa, mientras estés conmigo no pienso hacerla de idiota permitiéndote que veas a otros.

- ¡Hasta posesivo saliste!

- El tiempo que esto dure eres mía, cuando te vea frente al altar podré resignarme, pero antes no¿entendiste?

" _¿ Entendiste? " esa era la frase preferida de Jeff, acaso... ¿ Lucius era como él?_

- ¡ Claro mi capitán ! - _se burló ella._

- Espero verte puntual en la sala de menesteres, allí estaré... - _dijo ella sonriendo con sorna._

- Bien, eso espero.

_Lucius salió y pocos minutos después entro Maggie agitada y tan roja como su cabello._

- ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste? - _fue lo primero que preguntó._

- ¿Decirte qué?

- ¿No te basta con Jeff, ahora también quieres quedarte con Lucius?

- ¿Cómo sabes...?

- Él me lo dijo.

- Eso no es posible.

- Me lo encontré hace unos momentos y me lo contó.

- Escúchame Maggie, por favor, no se lo digas a Jeff, tu no sabes, pero él es...

- ¡Siempre pensando en ti¿y qué, yo no cuento?

- Maggie...

- ¡Eres una traidora Narcissa Black¡una traidora!

_Maggie salió a toda prisa de la sala común._

- Tengo que hablar con Lucius¡es imposible, él no pudo decírselo!

_Horas más tarde en el dormitorio de chicos..._

- ¡ Ya me cansé de esa mujer ! - _exclamó Lucius frustrado viendo por la ventana._

- " ¿Por qué crees que piensas tanto en ella?" – _se preguntó._

- No lo sé.

- " Claro que lo sabes: ella te agrada, más de lo que debiera … te gusta su forma de ser, su cabello, sus ojos, sus labios … te gusta todo de ella "

- Claro que no, es sólo una niña caprichosa...

- " Una niña caprichosa a la que lastimaras, justo como él la lastimó "

- Para lo que me importa - _dijo con frialdad _- de todas formas no va a sufrir … porque no me voy a involucrar con ella.

- " Demasiado tarde, ya estás involucrado, sino ... ¿Por qué no la dejas? "

- No tengo razones, me divierte, es todo. No tengo nada en serio con ella.

- " ¿Ah… no, entonces pruébalo " - _le refutó su conciencia._

- ¿Cómo?

- " No acudas a la cita"

¿No acudir¡Por supuesto que iba a acudir! No había hecho el numerito de dejar inválido a Jeff para finalmente no disfrutar ese tiempo con ella.

- " No te pido que la dejes, sólo muéstrale quien manda, ponle los pies en la tierra "

- ¿ Sólo esta vez ?

- " Claro, así sabrá que no puede manejarte como un títere "

- Bien, sólo por ésta vez...

_Lucius hizo uso de todo su auto-convencimiento y fuerza de voluntad para no acudir a la cita, no pasaría nada por faltar una vez ¿no, más tarde inventaría cualquier excusa, o mejor aún no daría explicación alguna, después de todo no era un asunto tan grave..._

_Pasadas las horas, haciendo sus deberes, mirando sin mirar, leyendo, o fingiendo leer, se percató de algo mientras veía con aprensión el reloj: se estaba portando como un verdadero patán... _

_Después de una hora Narcissa se percató que no vendría, no era necesario ser un genio para darse cuanta de lo molesto que estaba Lucius, mucho menos era necesario conocerlo demasiado como para no intuir que alguien con su frialdad y orgullo desearía darle una lección a quien lo molestara, sea quien fuere..._

- Si cree que me "aleccionará" está loco, se nota que no conoce quien es Narcissa Black.

_La rubia, a pesar de todas las humillaciones de las que había sido objeto, conservaba intacto su orgullo._

- ¡ Me voy ! Si cree que estaré esperándolo todo el tiempo esta muy equivocado.

_La rubia dio un zapatazo contra el piso aliso su cabello y se obligó a mantener la cama, respiro hondo, dio media vuelta y se fue._

_Llegó con mucho sigilo a la sala común y como no vio a nadie corrió a ocultarse al dormitorio de chicas, todo Howarts estaba bullendo de emoción por los próximos partidos del campeonato de Quidditch, por lo cual tanto las salas comunes, como los dormitorios (y la biblioteca) estaban desiertos, todos los alumnos se encontraban en el estadio viendo los entrenamientos, la mayoría eran chicas locas por ver a James Potter._

_Narcissa sollozó con tranquilidad, no fue mucho tiempo, unas cuantas lágrimas bastaron para desahogarse, ella era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que no debía desperdiciar sus lágrimas cuando no había un motivo importante, sabía que debía reservarlas, pues dentro de unas semanas, cuando Jeff saliera, se las haría pagar muy caras, vaya si lo haría._

- ¿ Cissy ?

- ¿ Qué pasa Bellatrix ?

- Uy, que carácter...

- Perdón, no tuve un buen día.

- Se nota, ni siquiera llegaste a comer...

- No tenía hambre.

- Ah, vaya... ¿pero sí bajarás a cenar?

- Si. - _dijo la rubia sin mucho ánimo._

- Oye¿no irás a visitar a Jeff?

- No.

- Deberías ir.

- He dicho que no...

- Pero, es tu prometido.

- ¿ Y eso qué, acaso el se ha portado como tal ! - _estalló la rubia._

- Bien, ya no diré nada, pero yo si iré de vez en cuando...

- Has lo que quieras, me da lo mismo.

- Bien, entonces te dejo... - _dijo la muchacha apartándose._

- Sí.

_Antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta Bellatrix recordó: _

- Ah, por cierto; papá escribió.

_Esto si pareció interesar a Narcissa._

- ¿Y qué dice?

- No mucho...

- ¿Escribió algo sobre mí? - _preguntó esperanzada la rubia._

_Bellatrix sonrió con malicia._

- No en realidad, ni siquiera te menciona.

- Bien, seguramente luego me escribirá a mi.

- Si, claro... - _musitó burlonamente su hermana._

_Aunque deseaba que su padre le escribiera sabía que no lo haría; el Sr. Black era un hombre que no entregaba su corazón con facilidad; y además era dado a los favoritismos, de sus tres hijas, Bellatrix ocupaba el primer lugar (por ser la más parecida a él), en segundo lugar estaba Andrómeda (por ser su primogénita) y en tercer lugar se encontraba Narcissa (era la que sobraba...); de las tres Narcissa era la más parecida a Drucilla, su madre y tal vez por eso el Sr. Black se dedicaba a ignorarla, pues era el vivo retrato de su difunta y amada esposa. _

- Bella no ha hecho nada para que la ames, Andrómeda te decepciono y yo me voy a casar con alguien que no amo; la única que ha cumplido tus ordenes sin oponerse he sido yo, y ni aún así llegas a quererme... - _masculló Narcissa, mientras volvía a respirar hondo, se miraba al espejo cepillando un poco su dorado cabello y bajaba al Gran comedor._

- ¡ Narcissa, al fin llegas ! - _gritó Maggie agitando la mano._

- " ¿Qué le pasa, no que estaba molesta? "

- He pensado bien las cosas y creo que no vale la pena enojarme, después de todo eres mi amiga y nada lo cambiará.

- ¡Oh, Maggie! - _exclamó abrazándola._

- No te pongas así, vamos, sonríe y ve con Lucius - _dijo la pelirroja empujándo a la rubia a la vez que le guiñaba el ojo._

- Gracias.

_Narcissa fue directo con el rubio, y nadie pareció notar la forma en que Maggie apretaba los dientes y cerraba fuertemente los puños debajo de la mesa._

- Hola. - _dijo él_

- Hola - _respondió ella, pero antes que él pudiera hablar de nuevo añadió - _siento no haber acudido a la cita...

_La cara de espasmo y furia que surgió del rubio fue suficiente pago para la chica._

- Lo que pasa es que me encontré con Severus y ya sabes...

- No, no lo sé... - _Lucius estaba cada vez más molesto - _" ¿No acudiste a la cita¡como que estuviste con ese apestoso de Snape! "

- Teníamos mucho de que hablar. _- dijo ella con naturalidad jugando con su cabello - _Confío en que no me hayas esperado mucho tiempo.

- No tuve que esperarte - _dijo duramente. _

_Lucius estaba lívido de rabia, se levantó de le mesa y salió del Gran Comedor antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca, ni siquiera puedo mencionarle el asunto de Maggie, ya se lo diría después..._

- Espero que aprendieras la lección Lucius. _- Musitó la rubia sonriendo satisfecha. _

_**CONTINUARÁ ...

* * *

**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola a todos y todas, siento haberme retrasado, lo que pasa es que mi papá esta un poquito enfermo y yo como buena hija he estado comiendome las uñas de preocupación por él, ustedes saben...

Pasando a otro tema, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, porfavor mándenme todos sus comentarios, dudas o recomendaciones por medio de algún maravilloso Review, espero que al menos lleguemos a 60 con éste capítulo, ayúdenme ¿sí? ; D

Tengo poco tiempo, ya me voy, de antemano gracias por todo su apoyo y ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!

Atte. **Aimé**

**P.D.**

Los reviews del capítulo 6 estarán hasta el martes.


	8. La primera noche

"Dead Promises"

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VIII

* * *

**

_La sala común estaba inusualmente sola, no era para menos, la mayoría de los integrantes de la casa se encontraban en Hogsmade, y el resto (los de los primeros años) estaban (como de costumbre) viendo los entrenamientos de Quidditch._

_Una joven pareja de rubios, Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Black se encontraban sentados frente a frente, discutiendo, él tenía el semblante rígido, ella estaba inusualmente nerviosa..._

- ¿Hasta cuando vas a estar molesto?

- ¿Ahora tengo que programar hasta esto?

- Eres muy injusto conmigo...

- ¿Injusto? - _Preguntó el rubio con ironía_ - ¿Quién se fue con "Sev" en lugar de acudir a la cita?

_Eso era demasiado¡sí él era quien no había acudido! _

- ¿Quieres dejar este jueguito atrás?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¡Deja ya de fingir¡Fuiste tu quien no acudió!

- ¿Cómo lo...?

- ¿No lo sospechas? Le admito, te mentí nunca me encontré con Severus, si acudí a la cita pero te dije que no para vengarme de ti por haberme dejado plantada.

- ¿Si fuiste?- _Preguntó feliz pero incrédulo Lucius_- ¡debiste decírmelo!

- ¿Para qué, para aumentar ego?

_Lucius sonrió complacido, no cabía duda: Narcissa Black era la mujer más extraordinaria debiera conocido, ninguna otra se habría atrevido a darle tal lección al rubio._

- Tontita... - _dijo acercando a la rubia a su cuerpo_- no sabes lo que me hiciste enfadar- _sonrió pícaramente_- tendrá que late una elección por eso...

- El tonto eres tú - d_ijo haciendo un puchero, pero sentándose en las piernas del Sly y adecuando su cuerpo en el hueco de sus fuertes brazos. _- ¿Porqué me plantaste?

_Lucius calló, no sabía que decir, no tenía excusas, simplemente no las tenía, era un idota, eso era todo, así se sentía, como un completo imbécil... _

- Mejor no digas nada. - _Le susurró la rubia al oído _- Tal vez no me guste oír tus excusas...

- Yo no...

- Shhh... - _dijo ella cubriendo con su índice los labios de Lucius _- Me alegro que hayas aprendido la lección.

- ¿Lección? - _dijo con ironía _- Yo te daré una lección...

_Lucius deslizó sus finos dedos por la clavícula de Narcissa y rodeó con su mano la nuca de ella atrayéndola hacia él...Fue sólo un roce, al principio, después se convirtió en una caricia, suave profunda, cálida, excitante..._

- Lu...cius - _dijo ella intentando separarse._

- Mmm...

- Tenemos que hablar

- Pero si ya se aclaro todo - _dijo intentando volver a besarla._

- No todo. Aún falta que me digas¿Cómo es que Maggie se enteró de lo nuestro?

- ¿Qué?

_Al ver la enorme sorpresa de Lucius, Narcissa se convenció de que él no había dicho nada¿Quién fue?_

- Tal vez ella nos espió...

- No lo creo, Maggie es mi amiga¿porqué haría eso?

_Tras una acalorada discusión, esa fue la conclusión a la que llegaron, Narcissa estaba tanto o más confundida que antes de su discusión con Lucius, Maggie era su única y mejor amiga y ella nunca haría nada para dañarla¿o sí?_

_El mes pasó con rapidez, ambos blondos decidieron olvidar ambos conflictos, Narcissa estaba segura que Maggie no diría nada y convenció a Lucius, así que ambos decidieron recuperar el tiempo perdido (con creces) y disfrutar al máximo de los días "libres" que les quedaban por delante..._

- Primita - _dijo Sirius uno de tantos días interceptando Narcissa en el Gran Comedor _- últimamente has estado muy sonriente y animada, yo diría hasta feliz, no será por algo especial ¿o sí? - _inquirió alegremente el Gryffindor._

- Por nada en especial...

- Yo supongo que es porqué tu prometido, tu sabes el "simpático" ha estado recluido un buen tiempo, lástima que mañana ya salga de la enfermería.

_Narcissa cambió su semblante al recordar que esa sería su última noche al lado de Lucius, no quería ni imaginarse lo que le vendría por delante._

- ¿No habrá forma de lanzarle otra maldición? - _dijo Sirius pensando en voz alta._

- No digas tonterías, mejor ve con tus amigos, Remus no deja de hacerte señas con la mano.

- Esta bien primita, ya voy... - _dijo el merodeador sonriendo, pero luego su rostro adquirió seriedad, y preguntó: _- Oye Narcissa si necesitaras ayuda tu me lo dirías¿verdad?

- Lo haría, pero tu serías mi última opción...

_Sirius soltó una carcajada._

- ¡Que sinceridad!

_El día paso con normalidad, Narcissa se había convencido de que lo mejor era no mortificarse antes de tiempo y decidió reservar sus energías para esa noche, Lucius le tenía una sorpresa preparada y ella sospechaba, mejor dicho: Estaba segura de lo que se trataba._

**-- FLASHBACK --**

- Habría deseado conocerte antes, si lo hubiera hecho tal vez nosotros...

- Es mejor no pensar en lo que pudo ser, después de todo tú has mejorado mi mundo - _musitó la rubia con dulzura _- Y no cambiaría nada de lo que hemos vivido, nunca.

- Eres tú la que me cambió, desde que te conocí todo en mi vida cambió... (N/A: Una frase algo trillada ¡hombres!)

- Hoy estás inusualmente romántico - _dijo ella irónica._

- Tu causas ese efecto en mí. - _respondió él seductoramente._

- ¿No será porqué hoy...?

- Shh... - _dijo él cubriendo con su índice los labios de la rubia - _no pensemos en eso, mañana podremos preocuparnos por ello.

- Sí, no quiero arruinar lo de ésta noche, espero que me agrade la sorpresa.

- Estoy seguro que te agradará... _- le susurró el rubio al oído; momentos antes de irse a su clase optativa: numerología._

**-- FIN DEL FLASHBACK --**

_Narcissa no dejaba de pensar en las palabras que Lucius le había musitado horas antes "Estoy seguro que te agradará" _

- "Espero no lamentarlo" - _pensó la rubia a la par que tomaba su abrigo y salía de la sala común. _

_Caminaba con paso trémulo por los pasillos previos a la Sala de Menesteres. Estaba nerviosa, sumamente nerviosa, pero ¿quién no iba a estarlo? _

_Esa noche Lucius iba a ser suyo, y ella iba a ser de él: se iban a pertenecer._

_No iba a arrepentirse por nada, en ese mes había aprendido de Lucius lo que era el amor, el VERDADERO amor, sabía que jamás podrían estar juntos, y eso la destrozaba, pero ¿cómo se iba a arrepentir de entregarse al hombre que amaba? _

_Era mil veces preferible que Lucius la poseyera, a que lo hiciera Jeff... La sola idea le dio escalofríos. _

_Antes de que pudiera terminar de precisar si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era bueno o malo, o peor aún, las implicaciones que esto le traería, había llegado al lugar indicado por Lucius, donde se suponía estaba la Sala de Menesteres. _

_- Mmm...¿cuál era la frase¡ah, sí! - la rubia respiró hondamente y dijo con firmeza - MUESTRAME LA SALA DONDE ME REUNIRÉ CON LUCIUS MALFOY._

_Momentos después, una puerta apareció abierta ante sus ojos, como invitándola entrar, la mano de Lucius salió de ella y la atrajo dentro de la habitación, justo en ese momento, todo tipo de dudas y vaciamientos se hicieron presentes..._

- Cierra los ojos.

- Pero...

- Ciérralos.

_Ella obedeció y se dejó a conducir hacia el interior, sus manos temblaban, él pareció notarlo, porque al instante Lucius inclinó la cabeza y unió sus labios a los de ella. En un concurso de sorpresas, ésta se hubiera llevado el primer premio, ese era el beso más intenso que había recibido en toda su vida, los labios de Lucius Malfoy acariciaban los de ella con un roce ligero y vacilante, y de pronto desaparecía la vacilación y el beso se hacía más profundo y perentorio._

_Narcissa permanecía inmóvil, apenas respiraba. Simplemente se limitaba a sentir el beso y las gratas sensaciones que lo acompañaban. Cuando la lengua de él indagó en su boca, el placer pudo más que el estupor. Eran muchas las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo como para que la sorpresa pudiese perturbarla._

_Cuando, por fin, él se enderezó, Narcissa estaba aturdida. Lucius por su parte miraba intensamente, y cuando ella consiguió coordinar las ideas, se sintió invadida por una oleada de pensamientos y contradicciones. _

- Oh, yo... - _las palabras no salían._

_Ya se le ocurriría algo que decirle, después, cuando se le pasara el sofoco y él dejase de mirarla._

_Y con qué intensidad la miraba._

_Lucius no reparaba hacia dónde la conducía, porque sus ojos no se apartaban de ella. Y había en aquellos ojos grises un ardor que la excitaba. _

- " ¿Cómo lo logra? "

_La habitación era grande; la cama también era grande y antigua; aunque Narcissa no tuvo la menor oportunidad de inspeccionarla. Fue depositada directamente sobre ella y, mientras Lucius se quitaba su fina camisa de seda color Burdeos, no hubiese podido apartar la mirada aunque lo intentara. No lo intentó._

- "¡Es terriblemente apuesto!"

Sin decir palabra, recostó a la rubia contra el lecho; ella aún temblaba.

_Primero, la besó con dulzura para tranquilizarla y luego con pasión, para excitarla. Se quitó el resto de la ropa con la misma facilidad, exhibiendo un evidente placer al poder hacerlo. Si bien era algo insignificante, deseaba hacerlo sin ayuda de Narcissa._

_Poco a poco, Lucius también se deshizo de la gabardina, la ropa y toda la ropa que cubría a la rubia._

_Narcissa jadeó cuando la palma de Lucius le cubrió el pecho, y Lucius tembló al oírla. Al fin era suya, y su alegría era tan intensa que tuvo deseos de gritar de felicidad. Pero no podía. No podía expresar lo que sentía, no podía darle ese _poder_; no era fácil ocultarlo, y menos todavía contenerse. _

_La recompensa de sus esfuerzos fue la ardiente respuesta de Narcissa, vacilante al comienzo, luego audaz y por fin salvaje y entregada, hasta que Lucius tuvo que sujetarle las manos para que no lo obligase a perder su propio control. Narcissa se quejó del impedimento, y Lucius la besó con pasión. La muchacha se arqueó hacia él. Ya no pudo soportarlo._

_Lentamente, metió la rodilla entre las de ella y le separó las piernas. Luego acomodó las caderas en el hueco formado por sus muslos. Narcissa contuvo el aliento al sentir su cuerpo sobre ella. Sus ojos se encontraron, y comprendió que Lucius sabía desde el principio que ese día acabarían en la cama. Estaba harto de esperar, e iba a poseerla. _

-Eres mía -_dijo con voz baja y áspera. _

_La abrió, la penetró y los cuerpos se unieron en el éxtasis del momento, tal vez un poco rápido, si bien el calor de Narcissa le dio la bienvenida provocándole un placer inimaginable. Unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de ella, para él lo más difícil que tuvo que cumplir en su vida fue no ir más allá. Cada músculo del cuerpo de Lucius tembló con el esfuerzo de no moverse dentro de ella. Narcissa no estaba en sus cabales, y eso lo hizo aún más difícil._

_Lo que al fin la trajo a la realidad fue la torturante frustración de la inmovilidad de Lucius y la agonía de su voz cuando dijo su nombre._

_Abrió los ojos y lo vio tenso sobre ella, los músculos temblorosos, los ojos desbordantes de una emoción tan intensa que Narcissa contuvo el aliento y se estremeció._

-No -_le ordenó con suavidad Lucius, apoyando la mejilla sobre la de Narcissa para tranquilizarla-_ Lo siento, no sabía que tu eras...

- Virgen - completó ella.

- ¿Te lastimé? -_Narcissa movió la cabeza con lentitud- _Nunca lo haré - _afirmó_

_Narcissa sonrió con ternura ante tal afirmación._

- " Pero no podrás protegerme por siempre" - _pensó con tristeza. _

_La besó con tanta ternura que los ojos de la muchacha se llenaron de lágrimas. _

- Narcissa Black, ahora eres mía -_dijo con ardor, sobre los labios de ella_- ¿Eres capaz de negarlo?

_La palabra salió impulsada de los labios de Narcissa: _

-No, pero... no seré tuya por mucho tiempo.

_Tal afirmación le cayó como un balde de agua fría ... a ambos._

- Si está en mis manos no dejaré que ese imbécil se quede contigo. - Decretó con furia y celos entremezclados.

- Eso es poco menos que inevitable, sólo puedo prometerte una cosa: Lucius Malfoy, junto con mi vida, te entrego mi corazón para que lo aplastes o lo acaricies, según tu voluntad, pero espero que decidas protegerlo.

_Entonces, la abrazó con exquisita delicadeza, para darle lo que Narcissa tanto había temido. No hubo dolor, sólo la plenitud de la fuerza de Lucius ahondando en sus entrañas, provocándole sucesivas oleadas de dulce bendición que la disolvieron en un remolino de pulsaciones cálidas sin fin. La muchacha gritó y se aferró a Lucius, hasta que al fin brotó el poderío del alivio de Lucius, que le provocó renovadas olas de placer._

_Pasó un tiempo hasta que Narcissa pudo abrir los ojos, siquiera. Nunca se había sentido tan débil y vacía y al mismo tiempo, plena y regocijada. La muchacha sonrió ante sus propios pensamientos maliciosos, acababa de descubrir que era una amante estupenda, siempre que Lucius fuera su pareja._

_Sintió que Lucius se removía junto a ella y de pronto se encontró colocada sobre el pecho del hombre. Abrió los ojos y vio que sonreía, mientras la acomodaba encima de él, como quería. La mano que posó sobre el trasero le provocó cierta inquietud. La otra mano, en cambio, tomó un mechón de cabello y la acercó hasta Lucius para darle un beso breve, dulce y desapasionado._

- Me encanta tu cabello...es lo que más me gusta de ti, esa magnífica y espectacular cabellera - _dijo extasiado, aspirando la suave fragancia floral que emanaba de ellos. _

- Demostraste no tener el menor control sobre ti misma - _dijo sonriendo._

_Narcissa rió._

-¿Te parece?

- Sí, pero me encantó tu descontrol.

- Y a mí me encanta esto...

_Comenzó a besarlo donde se le antojaba: sobre el pecho, el cuello, disfrutando con la lengua el sabor salado de la piel._

_Lucius se había mantenido inmóvil, y el súbito gemido la sorprendió:_

- No hagas eso...

-¿Por qué? -_preguntó la muchacha con voz risueña._

_El rubio rodó sobre ella y la beso con pasión mientras añadía con voz ronca:_

-Porque todavía no tuve bastante de ti y comienzo a preguntarme si alguna vez quedaré satisfecho.

_Narcissa se preguntó si ella misma alguna vez quedaría satisfecha, estaba segura; compartir el sexo con Lucius podía tornarse adictivo._

- Eres tan hermosa...que ya deseo volver a hacerte el amor.

- ¿Otra vez? - _preguntó incrédula la rubia. _

- Algún día, aprenderás que las relaciones entre un hombre y su esposa deben ser íntimas y frecuentes, no sólo de vez en cuando. -_Hizo una pausa y luego agregó con dulzura_- Nosotros podríamos alcanzar tal intimidad.

-¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio?

La mirada del hombre fue tan intensa y prolongada que la joven comenzó a sentirse inquieta.

-¿Acaso aceptarías?

-Yo... - _El impulso de arrojarse a sus brazos y responder afirmativamente era casi irresistible, pero logró controlarse _- Claro que no aceptaría, bien sabes que no puedo. - respondió con frustración.

-Entonces, sería muy tonto en proponértelo¿no crees?

_Narcissa se volvió, profundamente herida. En realidad, el tema no interesaba a Lucius, él era un mujeriego empedernido, odiaba los compromisos. El matrimonio no significaba nada para él. Tal vez ella no significaba nada para él._

_¡Maldición! No había término medio para ese hombre. ¿Cuáles eran los verdaderos sentimientos de Lucius¿La echaría de menos cuando ella se hubiese marchado? _

- Debo irme, ya es muy tarde - _dijo ella vistiéndose_.

- Espera un minuto, volvamos juntos.

- No, mejor tómate tu tiempo, no sería conveniente que nos vieran regresar al mismo tiempo.

_El rubio lo pensó con detenimiento:_

- Esta bien, pero ve con cuidado.

- Lo haré, no te preocupes.

_Narcissa salió con cautela de la Sala de Menesteres, iba desarreglada y con el cabello revuelto, pero con la sonrisa fija en su rostro._

- ¿Te divertiste? - _preguntó una voz a sus espaldas._

- "Esa voz, yo conozco esa voz..."

_La rubia se giró con lentitud, la felicidad dio paso al miedo._

- ¿Me extrañaste cariño?

- Jeff...

_**CONTINUARÁ ...

* * *

**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Wow, hola a todos!

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, esta vez si hubo mucho romance y una escena de amor candente, jajaja…¡que calor!

Jeff volvió antes de tiempo ¡maldito¿Quién habrá delatado a Narcisa¡adivinen!

Creo que el capítulo quedó bien, pero necesito de sus comentarios para saberlo, así que ya saben, si quieren hacer a una autora MUY feliz, sólo mándenme uno de sus GRANDIOSOS y muy útiles REVIEWS.

Es tiempo de irme, les deseo suerte y deseenme suerte ;D

**_Atte._** Aimé

**P.D.**

1.- Alargaré la historia unos cuantos capítulos, yo les aviso cuando será la nueva fecha para el final ;P

2.- Ya subí las respuestas a los Reviews, ya saben el link de mi página esta en mi Blog de Autor ;D


	9. El rescate

"Dead Promises"

**CAPÍTULO IX

* * *

**

_Narcissa volteó con el rostro descompuesto, el semblante pálido más pálido de lo habitual, casi como si estuviera muerta, o a punto..._

_Podía oír los latidos de su corazón, respiraba con dificultad, intentaba controlarse, pero el ritmo no cesaba...tum tum tum...Podía casi jurar que ese sonido se intensificaba con el eco de las húmedas paredes de ese pasillo; instintivamente se llevó la mano al corazón, parecía que iba a salírsele..._

- Parece como si hubieras visto a un fantasma, vamos ¡sonríe: REGRESE

- "Es por eso que no sonrío"

- Te extrañé ¿sabes? - _dijo acariciando uno de sus cabellos rubios - _Pensé que irías a verme aunque sea por aparentar, pero nunca lo hiciste..._ - musitó el trigueño acercándose más y más a su prometida, acorralándola contra el muro del que ella había salido._

- Yo no...

- No digas nada - _dijo cubriendo con su mano la boca de ella _- Olvidemos ese asunto, seguramente estabas muy ocupada...

- " ¿Qué le sucede? " - _pensó ella confundida._

- ¡Revolcándote con otro!

_Sin siquiera pensarlo Narcissa hecho a correr en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad._

- ¡ Ni lo pienses maldita zorra ! - _bramó enfurecido Jeff agachándose, tomándola por los tobillos y haciéndola caer._

- ¡ Ahhhhh ! - _chilló la rubia lo más fuerte que pudo._

- A éstas horas ¿no esperarás que alguien venga a rescatarte? - _se burló él._

- ¡ Suéltame ! - _ordenó ella pataleando, pero sin lograr zafarse de Jeff._

- ¡ Ya sé ¿esperas a que tu amante venga a rescatarte?

- No sé de que me hablas...

- ¡No finjas! - _dijo arrastrándola hacia él _- No se quién es¡ pero estoy seguro que hoy haz compartido tu lecho con alguien !

- ¡Estas loco!

- Loco sí, pero de rabia, de celos...anda dime ¿a quién le calentaste la cama está noche?

- ¡A nadie!

- ¡Dime!

- ¡No me acosté con nadie!

- ¿Quién es?

- ¡Nadie! - _exclamó Narcissa logrando levantarse en un momento de debilidad por parte de Jeff, dejándolo a sus pies._

- ¡Te lo suplico! - _dijo el trigueño tomándola por la túnica y llorando a sus pies._

_Era la primera vez que Narcissa veía llorar a un hombre, no digamos a Jeff, habría sentido lástima por cualquiera, pero no por él..._

- Levántate, te vez ridículo. - _dijo fríamente._

- Dime...te...te lo suplico... - _dijo trémulamente bañando la túnica de lágrimas _- Entiéndeme - _exclamó desesperado _- te amo...

" Te amo"

- Tu no conoces el amor...

- Si, lo conozco...lo conocí desde el primer momento que te vi - _dijo intentando levantarse, quedando cara a cara con la rubia _- ¿porqué crees qué le rogué a mis padres para que pidieran tu mano para mí¿Lo oyes¡para mí!

_Su semblante cambió de nuevo, estaba desesperado, loco de celos..._

- Por que tú eres mía¡ mía !

_Jeff se aproximó al muro y lo golpeó hasta hacer sangras sus nudillos..._

- Es la sala de menesteres ¿no es así, bien, sí a esto quieres jugar, jugaremos...

_Narcissa no sabía a que se refería..._

- ¡Muéstrame la habitación de la que acaba salir Narcissa!

_El muro siguió igual._

- ¡Muéstrame el lugar donde ella se reunió con su amante!

_Nada pasó. Nada iba a pasar, para que la habitación se mostrara, él tenía que decir las palabras exactas, de otro modo nada pasaría, por ese lado Narcissa estaba tranquila..._

_Tranquila y con deseos de venganza, disfrutaba al máximo ver a Jeff humillado, él le había mostrado su "punto débil" la amaba... De una forma rara y enfermiza, pero la amaba, y ella pensaba aprovecharse de esto al máximo._

- Algún día, juró que algún día sabré quién es, y lo mataré...

_Esa declaración heló la sangre de Narcissa._

- ¿Sabes porqué jamás te hice nada? - _preguntó como hablando para sí _- Porque esperaba con ansias nuestra noche de bodas, el día que serías mía por primera vez, el día que te haría mujer...

_Sus ojos se veían inyectados de celos y furia._

- Pensé que con el tiempo llegarías a amarme... - _continuó._

- ¿Quién podría amar a una bestia como tú? - _soltó la rubia escupiéndole en el rostro._

_En cualquier momento saldría Lucius, él la defendería, estaba segura._

- ¡ Imbécil ! - _el trigueño le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro._

- ¡Ahhhh! - _gritó dolorida Narcissa, creía que el rostro iba a estallarle por el dolor._

_Un sutil hilo de sangre surgió de la herida, Jeff jamás la había golpeado en el rostro, era como un acuerdo silencioso entre ellos, él nuca tocaba su rostro; claro que algunos de sus salvajes besos lastimaban sus labios, pero eso era casi imperceptible, pero un golpe en el rostro...eso era una afrenta, había fallado el silencioso pacto entre ambos..._

_Él enmudeció, no sabía que decir, parecía estar avergonzado con su acción..._

- ¡Maldito! - _gritó tocándose la herida. _

- ¡Eso y más te mereces! Eres una...

- ¡Anda dilo!

- ¿Sabes qué? Será mejor que vayamos al pasillo de siempre, no vaya a ser que tú "amiguito" salga y me obligue a hacer alguna estupidez.

- Para eso te pintas tú sólo -_ dijo en tono de burla la rubia._

- ¿No te han dicho que últimamente estas demasiado impertinente?-_ Preguntó molesto el trigueño atrayendo a la chica hacia sí y literalmente jalándola fuera de ese lugar._

_Mientras tanto, dentro de la Sala de Menesteres, el rubio terminaba de ponerse su última prenda, se había demorado demasiado, pero había estado como hipnotizado por el aroma que Narcissa había dejado impregnado en las sábanas._

_Le parecía haber escuchado un grito detrás de la puerta, pero descartó por completo que la rubia estuviera en peligro, después de todo Jeff aún no había regresado, por lo tanto ella estaba a salvo, al menos hasta el día siguiente…_

- Narcissa… -_ su nombre escapó de sus labios._

_Miró a su alrededor, en cuanto saliera, todo desaparecería, la Sala de Menesteres recobraría su aspecto original, al menos hasta que él o algún otro volvieran a hacer uso de ella; lo bueno es que pocas personas conocían de ella, por lo que él y Narcissa podrían tener su tan anhelada privacidad. _

_Por fin salió de la habitación, lucía el pelo revuelto, mojado aún por un poco de sudor, la túnica algo desabotonada, tenía las manos en los bolsillos y una completa expresión de satisfacción (N/A¡que sexy!), deseaba con desesperación fumar un cigarrillo, pero se había acabado el último mientras ésta se vestía._

_Sonrió para sus adentros al recordar la expresión de la chica…_

**--FLASHBACK--**

- Eres tan hermosa...que ya deseo volver a hacerte el amor.

- ¿Otra vez?

- Algún día, aprenderás que las relaciones entre un hombre y su esposa deben ser íntimas y frecuentes, no sólo de vez en cuando… Nosotros podríamos alcanzar tal intimidad.

-¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio?

-¿Acaso aceptarías?

-Yo...Claro que no aceptaría, bien sabes que no puedo.

-Entonces, sería muy tonto en proponértelo¿no crees?

- Debo irme, ya es muy tarde - _dijo ella empezando a vestirse._

- Espera un minuto, volvamos juntos.

- No, mejor tómate tu tiempo, no sería conveniente que nos vieran regresar al mismo tiempo.

- Está bien, pero ve con cuidado.

- Lo haré, no te preocupes – _dijo al tiempo que empezó a oler_ humo - ¿Fumas? – _preguntó Narcissa sorprendida en cuanto vio que el rubio, aún en la cama, encendía un cigarrillo._

-De vez en cuando – _respondió Lucius despreocupadamente._

_Narcissa se aclaró la garganta. _

- Deberías dejar de hacerlo, cuando tengas hijos será más difícil…

- ¿Cuándo tenga hijos – _preguntó enarcando una ceja_ - ¿Acaso piensas tenerlos conmigo?

_La rubia se sonrojó y le dio la espalda._

- No, pero cuando te cases…

- No me hables de eso, detesto la palabra "compromiso"

- Sí, lo sé, pero algún día…

- Si me tengo que casar, lo haré, pero me he jurado jamás casarme con alguien que pueda trastornarme.

- ¿Trastornarte?

- Sí.

- ¿No querrás decir…enamorarte?

- Tampoco me menciones esa estúpida palabra.

- Mejor dime de que puedo hablarte… - _dijo algo molesta empezando a peinarse._

- ¿Tú quieres tener hijos? –_ dijo Lucius volviendo al tema._

_A la rubia se le iluminó el rostro._

- Claro, ya hasta pensé en el nombre, si es una niña, se llamará Drusilla, como mi madre, u si es niño…

- Draco. –_ completó Lucius_

- ¿Qué dijiste? –_ preguntó Narcissa._

- Draco –_ repitió el Sly _

- Mmm…Draco… -_ la rubia lo pensó un momento – _me gusta.

_- Pero te prohíbo que lo uses, no quiero que uno de los hijos de Christen lleve ese nombre_

_- Prefiero no pensar en eso...desde luego sería maravilloso tener un hijo de la persona que ame, pero… _

- ¿Tú crees en el amor? - _preguntó de improvisto el rubio atrayéndola hacia sí, por la espalda._

- "Sí, creí en el cuando te conocí" – _pensó_ – No – _se obligó a decir._

- Me alegra que seas una persona práctica, la mayoría de las chicas creen en esas boberías, de amor y romance, pensé que eras así cuando dijiste "la persona que ame…"

- Ese tipo de chicas si qué son tontas ¿no? – _preguntó ella siguiéndole la corriente._

- Mucho.

- Bien, estoy segura de que la chica con la que te cases será la apropiada. – _Concluyó Narcissa intentado alejar de su mente la imagen de Lucius casándose con otra._

- ¿Así como Christen es el "apropiado" para ti? – _preguntó el Sly sosteniéndola por la barbilla._

_Narcissa intentó apartar la mirada de esos profundos e inquisidores ojos acero._

- Mírame – _dijo ejerciendo más presión en la chica._

- Contigo será diferente, si ella no te agrada rompes el compromiso y ya, yo en cambio no tengo opción…

- La tienes. – _dijo con firmeza_

- No la tengo. - _susurró ella con tristeza –_ Sólo tengo una posibilidad de escapar de Jeff…

- ¿Cuál es? – _preguntó con interés._

- Si alguien más pidiera mi mano, pero no puede ser cualquiera…tiene que ser alguien más poderoso, alguien con una familia mucho más prestigiosa que Jeff, y ambos sabemos que las tres familias más poderosas son la Black, la Christen y la Malfoy…y no creo que tu quieras pedir mi mano ¿o sí? – _preguntó la rubia sarcásticamente. _

_Lucius sonrió de lado, acercó su rostro al de Narcissa, y con un gesto de ternura apenas descriptible, le rozó suavemente los labios… _

- ¿No habrás tomado mi "propuesta" anterior enserio? _– Preguntó incrédulo - _Tú serías la última mujer con la que me casaría…

_La rubia se crispó ante su frialdad._

- Ah¿sí? _– Dijo con un nudo en la garganta _- ¿Por qué? – _preguntó finalmente._

- Porqué eres la que más me ha trastornado, la que más me ha hecho experimentar eso que llaman "amor"

_Muy a su pesar la chica sonrió, pero con tristeza:_

- Tonto… ya verás como en cuanto nos separemos te olvidarás de mi muy pronto.

**--FIN DEL FLASHBACK--**

"Ya verás como en cuanto nos separemos te olvidarás de mi muy pronto"

_Esa frase no dejaba de dar vueltas por la cabeza de Lucius. _

- Es imposible que te olvide Narcissa, imposible…

_Pronto salió de sus meditaciones cuando oyó una serie de indefinidos rudos al otro lado del pasillo…_

_Sería aburrido y tardado contar los detalles, estaría de más decir los pormenores; basta con saber que después de unos cuantos golpes, Narcissa estaba arrinconada contra la pared, débil, pálida y sin fuerzas siquiera para moverse o luchar…_

_- Oyeme bien, básura: si no quieres que le haga nada a tu "amorcito", será mejor que te apartes de él, o mejor aún: apartalo de ti, házle creer lo que sea, pero si vuelvo a sospechar siquiera que te volviste a ver con él, entonces…_

_La advertencia no terminó, el trigueño estaba literalmente "sobre ella", Narcissa estaba resignada, no tenía fuerzas, no podía luchar, pasaría lo que tenía que pasar…_

_Justo cuando Jeff estaba sujetando a la rubia contra el piso, encima de ella, quitándole la túnica y levantándole la falda con sus ávidas manos, llegó Sirius al rescate, y obviamente cuando vio la situación en que se encontraba su prima y como todo un merodeador, decidió defender a la "dama en peligro"_

_Jeff y Sirius se hicieron de palabras, hubo golpes, rasguños, hechizos y hasta una mordisqueada…_

_Finalmente el trigueño se rindió al ver la difícil situación en la que se encontraba, ahora que Sirius Black había "llegado al rescate" sus posibilites de tomar a Narcissa por la fuerza, si es que las tenía, eran mínimas, así que optó por simple y llanamente "huir", no sin antes advertir:_

- Esto no ha terminado…

_También estaría de más decir lo asustada, pero agradecida que se encontraba Narcissa, ni lo afectuosa que fue con su primo después de la ayuda que éste le prestó. _

- Sirius… - _musitó abrazándola_ – gra…gracias p-por…salvarme – _le susurró entrecortadamente, en medio de las lágrimas._

- No lo habría hecho por cualquiera… - _dijo jactándose de sí mismo._

- Lo sé…de nuevo gracias. – _dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo, necesitaba protección y seguridad, eso era lo que más necesitaba._

_Como en todo buen embrollo romántico, adivinen quien vio la escena (bueno, la última parte)…_

_Sí, adivinaron: Lucius Malfoy vio el abrazo entre ambos primos, un abrazo mucho más cariñoso de lo norma…_

_Cerró los puños mientras una sensación fría se formaba en su estómago: Celos._

_No se podía equivocar, él estaba lejos, por lo que no oyó nada, tampoco vio los golpes y lágrimas de la rubia, pero estaba seguro, sólo una persona poseía tan exquisita, tan magnífica cabellera…_

_Era ella Narcissa, su Narcissa en brazos de otro… _

_**CONTINUARÁ ...

* * *

**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Hola a mis amados lectores!

¡Por fin terminé el capítulo! Jajaja, siento haberlos dejado intrigados, pero como verán en éste capítulo las cosas se pusieron buenas…creo que el capítulo quedó muy bien (que modesta soy… ;P) pero para estar segura me gustaría escribir MUCHOS de sus lindos REVIEWS para así comprobarlo y tener en cuenta sus dudas y sugerencias.

Bien, eso es todo por ahora, de antemano gracias por todo su apoyo y ¡hasta pronto!

**Atte.** Aimé

**P.D.**

Como comprenderán voy algo "atrasada" así que el próximo capítulo se subirá hasta el lunes¿verdad que me comprenden? ;D


	10. El plan

"Dead Promises"

CAPITULO X

* * *

- Debemos ir a la enfermería... - _masculló Sirius segundos después de que Narcissa al fin se apartara de sus brazos._- Debemos ir a la enfermería... - 

- ¿A la enfermería? _- repitió aterrorizada la rubia._

- Sí¿pues a que otro lugar...? - _preguntó con ironía._

_Era obvio que ambos necesitaban unas buenas pociones y vendajes, ambos primos parecían haber salido de una contienda de lucha libre, por decir lo menos..._

- Yo prefiero ir a mi Sala Común.

- ¿Estás loca? - _preguntó con el ceño fruncido el Gryffindor _- YA SABES QUIEN estará allí, esperándote...

_Era cierto. Jeff no se detendría, en cuanto llegara a la Sala Común, si bien no la golpeaba, iba a amenazarla y no la dejaría en paz, sería una pesadilla..._

- Tienes razón, pero ¿a dónde más voy a ir? No quiero ir a la enfermería, y tampoco puedo ir a la Sala Común.

_Sirius sonrió maliciosamente._

- Tengo una idea...

_Al mismo tiempo, en la Sala Común de Slythrin..._

_- "Confía en ella, confía en ella..."_

- "Pero si estaba con OTRO"

_- "Es su primo..."_

- "Claro ¿y los primos son siempre así de cariñosos"

_- "Estuvo contigo, fue su primera vez, SE ENTREGÓ A TI ¿Qué otra prueba quieres?"_

- "¡CORRIO A LOS BRAZOS DE OTRO A LA PRIMERA OPORTUNIDAD!"

_Una lucha terrible se libraba en el interior de Lucios, a la vez que éste te debatía entre su confianza en Narcissa y sus celos por ella..._

_Tenía una copa de coñac en las manos, no llevaba más de 5 minutos y ya estaba tomando...que poco control tenía, todo era por una mujer, pero no cualquier mujer, SU mujer...Narcissa._

- ¿Lucius?

- Ah, Lestrange, gusto en verte... - _dijo ya un poco ebrio, y eso que a penas había bebido una copa._

- Increíble¿tú bebiendo? Pensé que no te agradaba el alcohol...

- De vez en cuando, sí.

- Vaya, hoy y todos están comportándose muy raro, acabo de ver llegar a Jeff Christen, para haber salido recién de la enfermería, parecía que lo hubiera atacado un perro...(N/A: Ya entendieron la ironía ;P)

- ¿Christen? - _preguntó Lucius recuperando de pronto la cordura._

- Sí, parece que salió un día antes de lo previsto. -_dijo el Sly restándole importancia y sirviéndose también una copa se su cava privada. - _Por cierto¿de dónde vienes? Es evidente que lo has pasado muy bien...- _dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa sentándose al lado de Lucius._

_El rubio siguió callado_.

- Aquí entre nos... - _susurró acercándose cada vez más a Lucius _- dime quien es, supongo que ya la habrás botado, como a todas tus aventuras, así que estará libre, podría también divertirme a mí...

_Al oír esto Lucius apretó con fuerza la copa, pero se controló._

- Debe de ser hermosa y divertida, lo suficientemente "flexible"... vamos, toda una zorra.

_El rubio se giró con brusquedad, cierto, Narcissa era hermosa y divertida, pero no en el sentido que ese estúpido lo estaba diciendo, Narcissa era además inteligente, talentosa, comprensiva, dulce y frágil...sobre todo frágil, tan delicada que no permitiría que nadie le pusiera las zarpas encima, mucho menos que la tacharan de poco menos que ramera._

- ¡Retráctate imbécil! - _dijo tomándolo por el cuello y estrellándolo tan fuerte que hizo que la copa que él aún mantenía en sus manos se rompiera con demasiada facilidad._

- Vamos amigo, no hay que ponerse así por una...

- Más te vale que te calles - _dijo soltándolo como si su contacto le diera asco _- y NO soy tu amigo.

- Esta bien Lucius, no diré más sobre esa chica, olvida que esto paso. - _rogó el Sly._

- Lo olvidaré; pero si vuelvo oírte hacer un solo comentario sobre _ella_ de nuevo, te juró que le diré a Bellatrix, y después te mataré...

_Lestrange palideció, por todo Slytherin era sabido que él estaba perdida y locamente enamorado de la menor de las Black, y ésta, por su parte lo trataba poco menos que como escoria, a penas y parecía saber de su existencia, a pesar de la estrecha relación que ambas familias llevaban desde hacía muchos años; no era de extrañar que cualquier mención de Bellatrix Black le cayera como un balde de agua helada._

_Lucius lo soltó por completo a la vez que decía:_

- Bien, espero que lo entiendas ¿cómo te sentirías tú si dijera que Bellatrix es una ramera?

_Ahora fue la sangre de Lestrange la que ardió._

- ¿Quieres saber lo que se siente el verdadero dolor? - _dijo empujando al rubio _- vuelve a poner alguna mala palabra junto al nombre de Bellatrix y yo mismo te lo enseñaré.

_Lestrange se apartó y se fue furioso._

- Sí entendió lo que quería decir...

_1 hora después, frente a la Sala Común de Gryffindor..._

- ¡Estás loco!

- No lo estoy, esta es la única forma en que puedas pasar la noche sin ir a tu Sala Común y sin que algún prefecto te sermonee...

- Lo sé¿pero porqué tenías que ir primero a la enfermería?

- Tal vez tu no desees un calmante, pero yo sí, y te diré que esa pócima para sanar las heridas es una maravilla...

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Mucho mejor...-_sonrió galantemente_- Es por eso que te traje un poco de la pócima...

_El gryffindor sacó un pequeño frasco verdoso._

- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

- Robé un poco en lo que Madame Pomfrey traía los vendajes. - _dijo Syrius con autosuficiencia tendiéndole la botella_

- Gracias, pensé que esos 20 minutos esperándote fuera de la enfermería no rendirían frutos... - _dijo con ironía tomándose de un solo trago la pócima. Sanó de inmediato _- Vaya, si funciona...

- Te lo dije; ahora, tómate ésta otra... - _dijo tendiéndole otra botella, esta vez de color púrpura._

- ¿Para qué es?

- Con esto la dama gorda no te detectará ¿de que otra manera piensas escabullirte dentro de la Sala Común?

- Pero...

- Deja de mirar así la botella y tómala de un solo trago.

- Bien. _- Narcissa no respiró, se tapó la nariz y tomó el contenido con rapidez._

_De pronto empezó a transformarse, se hizo etérea, casi invisible..._

- ¿Qué me pasa? - _preguntó asustada._

- Nada, esto te hará semi-visible, pero sólo dura una hora, así que apurémonos, hoy dormirás debajo de mi cama.

- ¡Cómo?

- Ya te lo dije, sólo dura una hora...¿dónde esperabas dormir?

- Deberías ser un caballero y...

- ¿Dejar que te descubrieran?

- Pero...

- Además fui todo un caballero, recuerda que te salvé.

- Era tu obligación, eres mi primo - _refutó_

- Lo sé, pero dime ¿piensas seguir perdiendo el tiempo?

_Ella suspiró resignada, al menos tenía un lugar para dormir, ojalá que nadie se enterara que había pisado un lugar de esos, con tantos sangre sucias cerca._

- Vamos...

_La noche fue incómoda, Narcissa durmiendo en un cuarto lleno de chicos, Jeff ardiendo de furia, curándose a solas las heridas, y Lucius esperándola consumido por los celos._

_A la mañana siguiente..._

- ¿Ya viste a Narcissa Black?

- Sí, hoy se ve algo...demacrada

- ¡Mira que ojeras!

_Lucius apretaba cada vez más fuerte los dientes con cada comentario que Romina Bold, y su venenoso grupito de amigas decían._

- Se ve muy cansada...

- Me parece que ese cansancio se debe a algo, tú sabes: muy agradable - _comentó una de las chicas en tono irónico._

- ¿No querrás decir que...!

- Claro...¿qué otra explicación hay?

- Tras esa carita de ángel no saben lo _fácil_ que puede ser Black... - _comentó Romina._

- ¡Pueden callarse de una vez! - _explotó el rubio_

_Las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver que éste te levantaba y se dirigía hacia dónde estaba Narcissa:_

- ¡Tenemos que hablar!

- ¿Perdón?

- ¡Ven! - _dijo tomándola de la mano y sacándola casi a rastras del comedor._

- ¿Qué te pasa! - _preguntó cuando él por fin la soltó._

- ¿Que qué me pasa! - _exclamó alterado _- ¿Qué te pasa a ti, porqué no llegaste a dormir ayer!

- ¿Tú como sabes...?

- Los vi.

- ¿Nos viste? - _repitió confusa._

- Tú y Sirius no estaban precisamente ocultándose...

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Es más que obvio ¿no?

- Primero que nada cálmate, entre Sirius y yo no ha pasado nada¿cómo puedes pensarlo¡somos primos!

- Entonces ¿porqué estaban tan cariñosos ayer en el pasillo?

- " Tonta, no lo desmientas, él no ha visto tus heridas...es mejor que piense que estuviste con otro, recuerda la amenaza de Jeff " - _se reprochó._

- Eso a ti no te importa

- Respóndeme bien - _ordenó el rubio._

- ¿Ahora me vas a venir con tu faceta de macho?

- Si no fue con Sirius, entonces ¿con quién pasaste la noche?

- Con alguien maravilloso, _muy superior a ti_... - _mintió ella _- Alguien que me hizo reconsiderar "lo nuestro"

_Lucius sonrió incrédulo._

- Eres muy mala para mentir, demasiado mala...

- Piensa lo que quieras, después de todo ya no me importa, "esto" terminó - _dijo cortante _- "No me mires a los ojos, o no podré mentir más"

- "Esto" va terminar cuando yo lo diga - _dijo soberbia y bruscamente Lucius._

- No me había dado cuenta, pero eres idéntico a Jeff...

- ¡No me compares con ese idiota!

- No te comparo, pero...como sabrás él ya volvió, pronto saldremos de vacaciones y sa anunciará nuestro compromiso, en unas cuantas semanas, quizá menos; así que tengo pensado disfrutar de mi soltería el mayor tiempo posible.

- ¡Mientes! - _dijo tomándola por los hombros _- Tan sólo ayer eras una chica pura e inocente¿qué pudo haber cambiado?

- "Tantas cosas" - _pensó con tristeza _- No mucho, es sólo que me di cuenta que tu habilidad en la cama puede ser superada _con creces _por otros hombres.

_Este comentario hizo arder la sangre del rubio, que se disparó a la cabeza y nubló su juicio._

- Eres una...

- ¡Dilo!

- No lo quería creer, pero es cierto: tras ese rostro angelical se esconde una...

- ¡Más vale que te calles Malfoy!

- Tu no te metas Snape, no es tu problema.

- Es mi problema cuando ofendes a Narcissa.

- Vaya Black¡te salió un defensor!

_Ya no quería seguir discutiendo, en cualquier momento Lucius descubriría que todo se trataba de una mentira y ella no podría menos que lanzarse a sus brazos, besarlo y pedirle perdón._

- Severus...sácame de aquí por favor. - _rogó ella refugiándose en los brazos del moreno._

_Lucius apretó los puños. _

- No te ilusiones, es costumbre en ella lanzarse a los brazos de cualquier hombre... - _musitó con desdén, antes de salir corriendo hecho una furia._

_Los minutos siguientes fueron incómodos, Snape no decía nada, acompañaba en silencio a Narcissa a la biblioteca, pero se notaba en su rostro la curiosidad:_

- Anda, pregunta...

- ¿Puedo?

- Sólo contestaré tres preguntas, así que piénsalas bien.

_Él se quedó pensando un momento._

- ¿Amas a Christen?

- No.

- ¿Estás saliendo a escondidas con Malfoy?

- Sí. - _Narcissa seguía respondiendo con monosílabos._

- ¿Lo amas a él? - _preguntó con cierta zozobra. _

- Sí... -_ respondió ella con temblor en su voz._

_El Sly esperó un momento antes de volver a preguntar:_

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

- Dije que sólo respondería 3 preguntas... - _exclamó sonriendo con naturalidad por primera vez en los últimos días. _

_Por extraño que pareciera Snape también sonrió:_

- Bien, no mencionaré el tema, pero si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte...

- Sabes, creo que sí puedes ayudarme en algo.

_Tiempo después Snape estaría arrepintiéndose por haber ofrecido tal ayuda. Narcissa no sólo le había tomado la palabra, es más le había pedido que él seleccionara a un chico el cual le ayudaría a cumplir sus planes. ¿Cuáles eran esos planes¡Solo el cielo lo sabía!_

"_Confía en mí" le había rogado ella, y él como buen chico enamorado había accedido a sus deseos... "Debe ser un chico guapo, cariñoso, inteligente pero confiado, lo suficientemente ingenuo como para creer que yo puedo fijarme en él...pero sobre todo, debe ser un impuro" esos eran los requisitos que Narcissa le había pedido, ahora tenía que buscar a un asqueroso sangre sucia para su amada..._

_Sí, era cierto...la amaba. Él lo sabía, ella no; es más: ella ni siquiera sospechaba lo que su amigo de la infancia sentía por ella, jamás se enteraría que Severus Snape estaba loca y perdidamente enamorado de ella. _

- Lo tengo - _le dijo por fin un día, 2 semanas después del día en que ella le pidiera ese favor._

- ¿Quién es?

- Sam Thomson, 17 años cumplidos, 1.70 de estatura, golpeador de Ravewnclaw, listo pero ingenuo...

- Excelente¿cómo sabes tanto de él?

- Llevo días investigándolo

- ¡Gracias Sev! Te debo el favor - _había dicho sonriente arrebatándole las fotos de "la víctima" y corriendo hacia su habitación._

_Los últimos días había estado entre presionada y ansiosa, Jeff la había dejado en cierta paz desde el incidente con su primo quien dos veces por día iba a visitarla a la salida de alguna de sus clases para ver si estaba bien; sin embargo Jeff le había dejado muy en claro que si quería que las cosas siguieran "tranquilas" al menos hasta el día de la boda, ella debía decepcionar por completo a Lucius que si bien no estaba saltando de alegría, tampoco se había rendido por completo._

_Debía alejarlo por su propio bien...lo amaba, pero por su seguridad, debía asegurarse que él la odiara:_

- Mi plan tiene que salir a la perfección...

_**Continuará . . .

* * *

**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Actualicé! jajaja, de seguro les pareció que me retracé demasiado ¿no, de todas formas espero sinceramente que haya valido la pena, trataré de no retrasarme tanto, la próxima actualización será hasta el domingo o el lunes, estamos entrando a la recta final y espero de todo corazón que me apoyen con sus maravillosos reviews, ya saben como soy con esas cosas...

No tengo mucho que decirles, los reviews de éste y el anterior capítulo serán subidos hasta el próximo lunes, no duden en visitar la página, el link está en mi página de autor... ;D

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

**Atte. **Aimé


	11. La perdida del amor

"Dead Promises"

**CAPITULO XI

* * *

**

_Una hermosa Slytherin rubia y de ojos celestes lloraba desconsolada en su habitación, su plan...¡su maldito plan había dado resultado! _

_Debería estar feliz por eso ¿no? Pero no estaba feliz, para nada estaba feliz... _

_Narcissa Black lloraba intentando alegrarse porque todo había resultado como ella lo deseaba, siendo precisamente eso lo que más la hacía sufrir... _

**-- Flashback --**

- No puedo creer que esto sea verdad... - _Musitó un joven y guapo Ravenclaw que ni en sus mejores sueños hubiera imaginado que la hermosa pero distante Narcissa Black se fijara en él..._

- Pues créelo... - _había musitado ella provocativamente arrastrándolo hasta un lugar apartado y besándolo por sorpresa, pero con suma y fingida pasión._

- Es...espera... - _musitó el chico intentando acomodar su desarreglada corbata._

- ¿Qué pasa, no te gusto?

- ¡Tendría que estar idiota para que no me gustaras!

- Entonces ¿qué...?

- Es sólo que me gustaría que nos tomáramos las cosas con clama, no se lo que haya pasado entre Jeff y tú, pero yo no quiero cometer los mismos errores que él, quiero hacerte feliz...

_¡Genial, al parecer Snape había encontrado al chico perfecto para su plan; era un sangre sucia, inocente, guapo...ah si¡y con escrúpulos! _

- No tengo mucho tiempo por desperdiciar _- dijo ella abriendo su túnica y desabotonando la de él. - Para serte sincera - añadió bajando el cierre de su falda, abriéndose la blusa e intentando bajarle con rapidez los pantalones ¡todo al mismo tiempo! - lo único que quiero, es un revolcón. - concluyó_

_El chico se le quedó viendo sin podérselo creer; para ella tampoco era fácil...Narcissa Black, miembro de una de las más prestigiosas familias, el símbolo de la elegancia, la prudencia y la sofisticación ¡pidiéndole un revolcón a un sangre sucia cualquiera!_

- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? - _preguntó finalmente al ver que él no se movía._

- ¡Para nada! - _exclamó entusiasmado quedando rápidamente en calzoncillos y abalanzándose sobre ella como si fuera su presa._

- "Es un hombre al fin y al cabo" - _pensó ella intentando concentrarse en , intentando con mucho esfuerzo disfrutar de los besos y caricias del chico semidesnudo que estaba sobre ella._

_Pero lo importante no era disfrutar, sino aparentar que lo hacía: al menos hasta que "él" llegara... _

- Eres hermosa...perfecta... -_ musitaba besando su cuello y clavícula, y recorriendo de arriba a abajo su cuerpo con sus inexpertas manos. _

_Si, sin duda era inexperto, tan impaciente, tan ávido...tan diferente a Lucius._

- "Llega, llega por favor...ya quiero que esto termine...¿porqué tardas tanto?"

_Como respondiendo a sus silenciosas suplicas alguien llegó, pero no era una, sino dos personas quienes presenciaban la escena..._

_Uno de ellos estaba horrorizado... _

- "Lucius"

_El otro, los observaba entre divertido y excitado..._

- " ¡ Jeff ! "

**-- Fin del flashback --**

_Está de más describir la escena: Narcissa se deshizo como pudo del sonrojado muchacho, se cubrió rápidamente lo mejor que pudo e hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para actuar con naturalidad..._

**-- Flashback --**

- Malfoy ¿qué haces aquí? - _preguntó con frialdad _- Vete, esto no es un espectáculo - _musitó lo más cortante que pudo, intentando cubrir su desnudez._

_No tuvo más que decir, Lucius Malfoy salió corriendo al instante golpeando los muros y derribando algunos parlanchines retratos a su paso. _

- Clap, clap, clap... - _se oyó tras de ella - _excelente actuación amor...

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - _preguntó como por inercia, sin apenas oír su propia voz, pues el dolor y el sonido producido por los rápidos latidos de su corazón, la acallaban._

- No sabía porqué, pero cuando Maggie me dijo que la siguiera, sentí que debía hacerlo...

- " ¡Maggie! " - Eso no puede ser, ella nunca...

- Pues lo hizo, te dije que no te convenía tenerla como amiga¿jamás te diste cuenta de lo mucho que te envidiaba?

_Negándose a creer la traición de "su mejor amiga" Narcissa se dejó caer en el piso_

- Lo superarás, además creo que su traición es lo de menos, tomando en cuenta la escena acabo de ver...

- ¿Desde cuándo estabas allí? - _preguntó angustiada, esta vez la furia de Jeff no tendría límites._

- Llegué al mismo tiempo que Lucius, perdón: que TU AMADO Lucius... -_corrigió_

- ¿Cómo? - _la rubia levantó al fin la vista hacia su prometido._

_El trigueño se sentó junto al muro, junto a ella, deslizó su dedos por el sedoso cabello de la rubia y la abrazó con ternura, como si deseara consolarla._

- Shhh... No digas nada, se como te sientes.

_Jamás lo había visto así._

- ¿Qué...?

- Te reprendería - dijo interrumpiéndola - pero por lo que veo todo lo hiciste para "deshacerte de él" , seguiste mis órdenes, fuiste una niña buena...

- Yo no...

- Shhh... - _la volvió a callar _- Llora, llora si quieres...dejaré que lo hagas sólo esta vez, llora por él...por tu amor perdido, llora por Lucius Malfoy.

**-- Fin del flashback -- **

_Así lo había hecho, por primera vez en su vida, Narcissa Black había seguido el consejo Jeff Christen, la persona que más odiaba._

**-- Flashback --**

_Jeff la había ayudado a levantarse, secó sus lágrimas, espero a que se vistiera y la encaminó a la Sala Común:_

- Me voy, tal vez quieras estar sola.

- Sí - respondió ella con la mirada perdida.

- Se lo que estás sufriendo, pero pasará...te lo aseguro. - _dijo dándole la espalda _- Lo dejaste ir para salvarlo y estoy orgulloso de ti.

- Lo dejé ir por tu culpa... - _dijo estallando en llanto mientras él se alejaba._

- Lo dejaste ir por su bien. _- respondió el trigueño al otro lado del pasillo._

**-- Fin del flashback -- **

- "Por su bien..." - _si había ido por su bien, podría estar tranquila, si había sido por su bien...podría resignarse._

_La rubia se incorporó aún abrazando la almohada y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, si se hubiera visto en un espejo se habría percatado de lo rojos que estaban sus hermosos ojos celestes..._

- Cissy...

Quien la llamaba era Molly, su "mejor" amiga... " la mejor traidora "

- Nunca me habías llamado así...

- Es porqué nunca me habías dado tanta lástima. - _musitó venenosamente_

- ¿Porqué lo hiciste? - _preguntó sin siquiera voltearla a ver._

- Fácil: Porqué te detesto, porque te odio y desprecio con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón. - _exclamó Maggie serena, pero con furia._

- Eso no es lo que pregunté...¿porqué? - _repitió._

- Porque estaba harta de estar bajo tu sombra, de ser un reflejo tuyo, estaba harta de que nos compararan, harta de que me dijeran lo afortunada que era por tener a la "perfecta" Narcissa Black como amiga; en pocas palabras: estaba harta de que me menospreciaran.

- Yo jamás pensé así...

- ¡Me importa un comino tu opinión, todo el mundo pensaba eso, todo el mundo se rendía a tus pies como si fueras una...¡no sé, pero ¿no entiendes¡no puedo soportar que tú lo consigas todo con tanta facilidad!

- Yo también sufro...

- ¡No te atrevas a decirme que tú sufres! - _gritó llena de rabia _- Te envidiaba, lo admito...siempre te envidié, pero aún así te consideraba mi amiga, pero cuando me enteré que estabas comprometida con Jeff...

- Sí, lo sé.

- No, tu no lo sabes...yo lo amaba...en verdad lo amaba - _dijo llorando _- ¿tienes idea de cuánto te odié?

- Debiste decírmelo, yo misma te lo pregunté...

- ¡Bromeas! No pensaba darte ese gusto.

- ¡Estás loca!

_Ella la ignoró._

- Pensé que si te decía que pensaba conquistar a Malfoy tú sufrirías, siempre supe lo que sentías por él. - _dijo afrontándola _- y cuando tú me ofreciste tu ayuda con él, pensé que nuestra amistad aún tenía una posibilidad de sobrevivir.

_Narcissa intentó decir algo, pero Maggie siguió:_

- ¡Vaya forma de ayudarme, revolcándote con él!

- Las cosas se salieron de mi control... - " ¿ porqué me estoy disculpando ? "

- A partir de hay comprendí muchas cosas, tus salidas nocturnas, las extrañas marcas y golpes con los que siempre aparecías, intentando ocultarlos, y también tu repentina felicidad cuando Jeff fue internado en la enfermería...

- ¡Fuiste tu! - _exclamó cubriéndose la boca por la impresión,_

- Sí, yo he sido la fiel informante de Jeff todos éstos meses, pero jamás le dije quien era tu amante, prefería que fueras tú misma la que lo hiciera y hoy fue el día ideal...

- ¡Eres una...!

- Seré lo que quieras, pero he ganado...¡yo!

- Esta no eres tú...

- Será mejor que te des cuenta quien soy realmente, soy todo lo que ves aquí, y está "nueva" Maggie ha decidido hacerte la vida imposible, si puedo verte sufrir y llorar todo lo que resta de Howarts, o lo que resta de mi vida, eso me parecería muy poco...

_La pelirroja salió riendo y azotando la puerta, mientras que en la cama una temblorosa rubia volvía a estallar en llanto._

- "Será la última vez" - _pensó secando sus lágrimas _- "Me resignaré, lo perdí todo..."

_Sonrió con sorna, terminó justo como Bellatrix pensaba, acabó como ella misma siempre había pensado: Había sido herida, humillada y traicionada; se había enamorado, y finalmente, terminaba como siempre se lo habían pronosticado: sola y llena de dolor... _

_**Continuará . . .

* * *

**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Hola a todos...! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, sé que fue corto, pero sorpresa, éste es el ¡penúltimo! sniff...la próxima semana terminará Dead Promises, pero no hay porqué entristecerse, pues habrá epílogo, y además el día en que publique el epílogo también publicaré mi nueva historia (he decidido continuar después con "¿Porqué no?") me ha llegado la inspiración de pronto y como me he dado cuenta de que soy una experta (y fan) de las historias Draco & Hermione, he decidido hacer otro fanfic de ésta preciosa pareja, como siempre les pido su colaboración, díganme ¿qué titulo les gusta?

- Videoclip

- ¿Cómo voy a odiarte?

- The Movie

No les adelantaré el argumento, sólo díganme cual les gustó más...¡Espero sus reviews!

Atte. **Aimé**

**P.D.**

Los reviews los actualizaré el lunes.


	12. Final

"Dead Promises"

**CAPÍTULO XII

* * *

**

FINAL

* * *

_Las vacaciones al fin habían comenzado, el colegio entero bullía de emoción, cientos de preparativos se hacían tanto para los que se quedaban como para los que se iban, como era el caso de Narcissa; de alguna forma ella se había por fin resignado a su destino, Jeff había empezado a aburrirse de hacerle la vida imposible, tal vez porque él tenía la misma certeza que ella de que su compromiso era, ahora sí... inevitable._

_Lucius también parecía resignado, sentía su sangre hervir cada vez que pensaba en la rubia, algunas veces era rabia, otras dolor, pero la mayoría eran por pasión. Sólo una vez había probado el placer de tener a Narcissa entre sus brazos, sólo una vez tuvo esa sensación de estar íntimamente unido a ella, de ser uno, de pertenecerle, y eso le bastó para dejarlo embriagado, obsesionado, para hacerlo adicto..._

_Sabía que ella no era como todos los describían, no... ella era delicada, hermosa, dulce y muy frágil. Lucius sentía una inmensa e inexplicable necesidad de cuidarla, protegerla y mimarla; tal vez si fuera el su prometido, en vez de ese imbécil, estúpido y maldito de Jeff, pero no era así..._

_Jamás había sentido el menor anhelo de comprometerse, de atarse a una persona que le perteneciese en cuerpo, corazón, mente y alma; y eso era todo y más de lo que quería tener con Narcissa, sólo hasta el momento en que la vio en brazos de otro, en que sintió por primera vez esa palabra desconocida llamada celos, sólo hasta que dejo de saborear esos dulces besos, de sentir esas caricias, sólo con la vio frente al andén con sus maletas en la mano, hasta que la sintió pérdida: se dio cuenta que la amaba._

_Como la mariposa que se acerca demasiado a la luz, que sabe que va a morir en cuanto llegue hacia ella, con esa atracción mortal; así se sintió Lucius en ese momento y sin importarle su orgullo, su dignidad de hombre o sus celos; se dirigió a ella y la abrazó por detrás._

- No te vayas, por favor... te necesito.- _Le susurró al oído._

- No me hagas esto, te lo ruego...- _Masculló ella entrecortadamente_- sabes que si me abrazas así y me dices esas palabras tan dulces, tan deseadas, no podré irme.

- En ese caso te las diré todos los días por el resto de mi vida... - _dijo aspirando con suavidad el aroma del cabello de Narcissa._

- Entiende¡no soy quien tú crees!- _Dijo volteando y enfrentándose al rubio._

- No me importa lo que hayas hecho, o por qué; soy quien eres... eres la mujer que amo y no puedo dejar que te cases con otro que no sea yo.

_La rubia se sorprendió al oír estas palabras "¿acaso no le importaba verla con otro?" , "¿en verdad la amaba tanto como para perdonarla?" , si lo que decía era verdad entonces a ella no le importaría luchar una vez más..._

**-- Flashback --**

- No lo hagas.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que no lo hagas, no puedes casarte con ese salvaje...

- Vamos Sirius, agradezco tu preocupación, pero ya está hecho, en unos días parto, como tu sabes, se dará una gran fiesta para celebrar el compromiso, tal vez, podría haberse roto hace 2 meses, pero no en 2 días...

- ¡Al menos inténtalo!

- ¿Y para qué? - _dijo molesta _- No tengo nada porqué luchar, he perdido mi orgullo, mi dignidad, a mi mejor amiga, al hombre que amo... - _la rubia se cubrió la boca al decir esto._

- ¿Cuál hombre? - _preguntó el gryffindor _- ¡dímelo! - _exigió_

- Él es... Lucius Malfoy.

- ¿Ese egocéntrico! - _exclamó sorprendido _- Vaya primita, que gustos tienes... Entre Christen y Malfoy no hay ni a quien irle... - _se burló él._

- Cállate. - _dijo frunciendo el ceño _- Lucius no es mala persona, al contrario, todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos era tan especial, tan amoroso y dulce...

- Basta Cissy - _dijo cariñosamente_ - se nota que estás enamorada.

_Ella asintió con la cabeza._

- Si se quieren tanto no hay problema ¡cásense!

- No es tan fácil...

- ¿Porqué no?

- Lo he decepcionado, he hecho todo lo posible para alejarlo de mí, y al fin lo he logrado... - _musitó conteniendo las lágrimas_ - Además, él detesta los compromisos...

- ¡ Pues menudo imbécil !

- Es mejor así...

- Deja de auto compadecerte...¡lucha!

_Ella sólo asintió siguiéndole la corriente..._

- Ah, pero si me hubieras dicho que estabas enamorada del tarado de Snape, entonces sí dejarías de ser mi prima.

_Ella rió por un momento, estaba conciente de lo mucho que los merodeadores odiaban a Snape..._

**-- Fin del flashback --**

- "Deja de auto compadecerte...¡lucha!" - _pensó Narcissa recordando las palabras de su primo._

_- _Narcissa Black... ¿te casarías conmigo?

_Antes de que ella pudiera emitir palabra, sonreír y lanzarse a sus brazos gritando "Sí" , una voz se oyó y tras ellos:_

_- _No es muy propio proponerle matrimonio a la prometida de otro...

- Cierra la boca Christen. _- bramó furioso e rubio, tomando entre las suyas las manos de Narcissa._

_- _Suéltala. - _ordenó firme, pero calmado el trigueño._

- Ella no re pertenece...

- Pero pronto me pertenecerá, hoy mismo durante la fiesta anual de los Black se anunciará nuestro matrimonio.

- "¡Rayos!" - _pensó el rubio sin recordar como se le venía el tiempo encima._

_Lucius se quedó callado por unos minutos, como pensando, planeando como conseguir a Narcissa._

- ¿Qué quieres? - _preguntó de pronto, soltando las manos de la chica._

_- _No sé de que hablas...

- Te daré lo que sea, sólo pídelo...pero déjame a Narcissa. - _suplicó_

_A la rubia se le cortó la respiración "¿En verdad la amaba tanto?"_

- Métete al tren. _- le ordenó Jeff a Narcissa._

- Pero...

- ¡Hazlo!

_Narcissa miro por un momento a Lucius, esperando encontrar su aprobación, cuando la mirada de él la tranquilizó, ella se metió al vagón._

- Bien Malfoy...hablemos.

- Pongo mi fortuna a tus pies, lo que sea...pero déjamela.

- ¿Crees que sería capaz de ceder a mi prometida?

- Creo que serías capaz de hacer lo que sea...por poder.

- Poder... - _musitó el trigueño extasiado - _¿Tú podrías dármelo? _- preguntó escéptico._

- ¿Has oído hablar del señor oscuro?

_Jeff asintió._

- Pues yo soy uno de sus más cercanos colaboradores, su mano derecha. _- mintió - _Puedo pedirle que de la oportunidad de que le sirvas, él te dará poder y riquezas inimaginables...

- ¿Y el precio sería...?

- Sólo Narcissa. Únicamente déjame a Narcissa y te contactaré con Lord Voldemort.

_Los ojos azules de Jeff brillaron con avaricia, pero algo dentro lo detenía para aceptar semejante propuesta._

- Narcissa, yo...la amo.

_Lucius intentó no reírse con ironía, o peor aún: estamparle un puñetazo en la cara por todo lo que la había hecho sufrir._

- En verdad la amo...

- Podrás conseguir a muchas más mujeres con todo el _poder _que poseerás...

- ¿Y cómo sé que cumplirás el trato?

- Haremos un pacto, él pacto más poderoso que existe...

- ¿Te refieres a...?

- Exacto.

- Esta bien, trato hecho. - _dijo estrechando la mano del rubio _- esta noche durante la fiesta haremos el pacto, entonces Narcissa, MI Narcissa - _dijo dolorosamente - _será tuya...

Dentro del tren...

- Cissy...

- Bella¿qué sucede?

- Estabas mirando a la nada¿te pasa algo?

- No es nada...

- Cissy, tengo que decirte algo muy importante...

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Lo que pasa es que...

_En ese momento se abrió la puerta del vagón._

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? - _preguntó un chico con cabello negro y algo graso: Severus Snape._

- ¿Me permites? - _le preguntó a Bellatrix_

- Claro, ve.

_Snape y Narcissa salieron._

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No puedes casarte con Christen.

- Eres la tercera persona que me lo dice...

- ¡Pues haznos caso! - _exigió._

- No tengo elección...

- La tienes, puedes rebelarte, habla con tu padre.

- El nunca me escucharía.

- Entonces hablaré yo con él.

- Severus... - _susurró tiernamente._

- Haría lo que fuera por tu felicidad...

- Mi felicidad es Lucius Malfoy ¿puedes dármelo?

_Esa frase atravesó el corazón del Sly, Narcissa Black amaba a otro, siempre amaría a otro, jamás a él._

- Lo haría si pudiera.

- ¿Lo ves? Hay cosas que son imposibles, más vale resignarse...

- Tu no eres así.

- Tal vez no, pero ya no tengo más fuerzas para pelear, ya no...

_La rubia se dio la vuelta y se alejó llorando. Cuando entró al vagón Bellatrix la interrogó._

- ¿Pasó algo malo?

- No.

- No te quieres casar con Jeff ¿cierto?

_Ella entre lágrimas asintió._

- Si quieres puedo intentar convencer a papá.

_La rubia levantó la vista, si Bellatrix que era la preferida de su padre hablaba con él, tal vez..._

_- _¿Lo harías? - _preguntó._

- Claro, pero no creas que por simple hermandad, no...Si lo hago, me deberás un favor.

- ¿Cuál?

- Tu también tendrás que convencer a mi padre para que acepte que me case...

- Claro. - _dijo ella de inmediato, desesperada - _Pero...¿quién es?

- Es...

_En ese momento se abrió de nuevo la puerta._

- Jeff... - _masculló Narcissa_

- Deja de llorar amor, no querrás que tu hermana piense que no me amas ¿o sí?

_Ambas se miraron sin decir nada._

_Mientras tanto, en un vagón un poco más lejano..._

- Tengo que hablar contigo... - _dijo terminante Severus Snape en cuanto vio entrar a Lucius Malfoy al expreso._

- ¿Qué sucede Snape? - _preguntó fríamente el rubio, aún sentía algo celos por la relación de Narcissa con ese tipo, no tenía tiempo para atenderlo, a penas había podido avisarle a Mc Gonagall que siempre si se iba a pasar la navidad a su casa, tomar sus cosas y subir al tren._

- Narcissa... -_ logró musitar Snape._

- ¿Le pasó algo? - _preguntó Lucius preocupado._

- No, lo que quiero decirte, es referente a las mentiras que ella te ha dicho...

_El rubio arqueó una ceja, hizo sentar al chico de piel cetrina y escuchó con atención todo lo que el tenía que decirle; y al terminar..._

- Ella te ama - _dijo como si eso lo apuñalara _- supongo que te engañó para que la odiaras, así te alejarías y no correrías peligro. - _dijo Snape atando cabos._

_Por alguna razón Lucius no dudó ni una sola palabra, era muy típico de Narcissa arreglar sus asuntos sola y sin pensar en las consecuencias, cargar al mundo ella sola._

- Me ama... -_ dijo saboreando cada sílaba. _

_No era un sueño, ella lo amaba, era buena y decente, no una cualquiera como se había encargado de hacerle creer._

- Sí, y no creas que esto me alegra, pero ella merece ser feliz, más que nadie en éste mundo.

_Las palabras de Snape despertaron de nuevo los celos de Lucius, pero éste prefirió ignorarlos. Había hecho un trato con Jeff, Narcissa sería suya y ahora que sabía que ella también lo amaba, todo era perfecto, completamente perfecto... Ideal._

- Gracias, sé que sólo lo hiciste por ella, pero...te juro que la salvaré de las garras de ese patán.

- Eso es todo lo que quería saber...hazla feliz. - _musitó antes de irse._

- Lo haré. Lo prometo...

_El viaje fue lento y tedioso, el penoso preámbulo del peor día de su vida; pero al menos Narcissa tenía un poco de esperanza, si Bellatrix intercedía ante ella tal vez..._

- Ya llegamos. - anunció Jeff

- Aquí vamos...

_Un espléndido transporte llegó para recoger a Narcissa y Bellatrix, y otro recogió a Jeff..._

- Adiós, amor...nos veremos en la fiesta. - _dijo besando su mano antes de irse._

- " Espero nunca volverte a ver después de hoy " - _pensó la rubia de camino a la Mansión Black._

_Horas después en el baile..._

- Dicen que la chica es una verdadera belleza... - _dijo una voz_

- Pronto bajará y la verás, es idéntica a Drusilla. - _respondió otra _- ¡mira, allí viene!

_Narcissa bajaba elegantemente por las escaleras de mármol, llevaba un precioso vestido color celeste que parecía bordado con turquesas para resaltar sus ojos a través del antifaz plateado, sus zapatillas eran del mismo tono, parecían hechas de piedras preciosas, su tocado era un moño que dejaba caer sofisticadamente algunos mechones de cabello rubio sobre su fino y bien maquillado rostro, en pocas palabras, estaba arrebatadora. _

- ¡Wow!

- Es hermosa... - _musitó alguien sin aliento._

_Como el baile era de disfraces todas las damas y los caballeros llevaban antifaz, por lo que Narcissa no reconoció al caballero que le tendía la mano al pie de la escalera, sino hasta que lo tocó y una descarga eléctrica pareció apoderarse de su cuerpo._

- Lucius...

- Así es, amor.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - _preguntó preocupada _- Si Jeff te ve...

- No hay porqué preocuparse, hice un trato con él.

- ¿Un trato?

_La primer pieza sonó, y ellos abrieron el baile, parecían Romeo y Julieta. _

- Sí, hace unos momentos lo sellamos. - _dijo el rubio recordando como Jeff y él habían hecho el pacto con el mismísimo lord Voldemort de testigo._

- Más te vale que me digas que pasa o...

- Calma querida, te contaré...

_Siguieron bailando a la vez que él le contaba todo, sin omitir detalles..._

- ¿ÉL está aquí? - _preguntó sorprendida refiriéndose a Lord Voldemort._

- Sólo por unos momentos, luego se fue...

- Entonces ¿Jeff me dejará libre?

- Ya lo eres, ahora... - _dijo presionándola por la cintura mientras los músicos daban los últimos acordes _- eres MÍA. - _afirmó besándola..._

_Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Lucius, ella por su parte dejó escapar un gemido grave y hondo que se ahogó en aquel beso. _

_El rubio la tomó con fuerza, sosteniéndola bien quieta mientras sus labios exploraban la boca de Narcissa quien suspiró suavemente y se apretó más contra aquel cuerpo fuerte; sus sentidos estaban llenos de calidez y fuerza. _

- Espera...aún falta algo...

- ¿Qué?

- Mi padre.

- ¿Qué hay con él? - _preguntó intentando besarla de nuevo, frente a todos._

- Hablé con él en cuanto llegué, le conté todo, en absoluto, las humillaciones, las ofensas, los golpes...

- ¿Golpes? - _él lo suponía, pero fue hasta que ella se lo dijo de propia boca que sintió deseos de matar a Jeff Christen._

- Luego, te contaré todo, ahora sólo quiero olvidarlo... - _dijo intentando calmarlo _- El caso es... - _continuó ella _- mi padre ni se inmutó, dijo cosas tan hirientes, que tal vez lo merecía, que tendría que acostumbrarme ahora que iba a ser su esposa...

- ¿Se atrevió a decir eso?

- Sí, y cuando le pregunté si él le entregaría a Bella a un tipo así, él dijo que jamás¿entonces porqué yo? _- preguntó conteniendo las lágrimas y yéndose a servir un poco de ponche. _- Y eso no es todo...

- ¿Hay más?

- Sí...cuando Bella intervino e intercedió por mí, por primera vez papá le negó algo y le dijo que jamás anularía un compromiso de tanto tiempo...

- Cariño... - _dijo ella llevándola a un lugar apartado y abrazándola._

- Y después... -_continuó ella _- Bella le anunció a papá que estaba comprometida con Rodolphus Lestrange.

_Eso sí que sorprendió a Lucius._

- ¿Cómo?

- Al parecer se empezaron a conocer mejor éste último año, y Bella al fin se enamoró de él; nunca la había visto tan feliz...¡hasta se rebeló a mi padre! Y le dijo que ella no aceptaría casarse con nadie más.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Papá gritó que Rodolphus Lestrange era un don nadie y que a pesar de tener sangre pura, su familia no era lo suficientemente prestigiosa...Entonces Bellatrix bañada en lágrimas corrió a su habitación y no ha salido de allí.

- Ya verás como todo se soluciona, ahora lo importante somos tú y yo. - _Dijo besándole las palmas de las manos. _- Vamos, tengo que hablar con tu padre...

- Pero...

- Confía en mí.

_Se dirigieron al despacho del Sr. Black y tocaron la puerta._

- ¡Lárguense! - _gritó alguien del otro lado._

_Ellos abrieron de todas formas._

- Sirius, si crees que tú y Severus podrán convencerme, están sumamente equivocados...

_El Sra. Balck se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al encontrar a su hija tomada de la mano del heredero de los Malfoy. _

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Vine a hablar con usted - _anunció el rubio._

- Hoy todo el mundo ha venido a abogar por ti ¿no Narcissa? Hace un momento estuvieron aquí tu primo y Severus, siempre se han detestado, pero por primera vez se unieron para defenderte.

_A la rubia le costó trabajo imaginar a Sirius y Severus uniendo fuerzas. _

- Narcissa, déjame un momento a solas con tu padre, por favor.

_Ella no objetó nada, confiaría en Lucius, se amaban y él haría todo lo posible para que estuvieran juntos, estaba segura._

_Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos hombres salieron._

- Dile a tu hermana que se arregle y baje, en 15 minutos daré un anuncio importante.

_La expresión de su padre era indescifrable, pero la de Lucius no...estaba feliz¡Habían triunfado!_

_Se contuvo para correr y abrazarlo, y en vez de eso fue a la habitación de Bellatrix, y la ayudó a vestirse mientras le contaba todo._

_Bellatrix estaba renuente a bajar, pero la alegría que vio en el rostro de su hermana la convenció..._

_En cuanto llegaron al salón su padre hizo el gran anuncio:_

- Damas y caballeros, amigos míos, es para mí un placer anunciarles el compromiso de mis dos hijas...

_Ambas se miraron con sorpresa._

- Narcissa se casará con Lucius Malfoy este año al finalizar el curso en Howarts.

_Todos aplaudieron preguntándose ¿cómo Narcissa Black había logrado atrapar al mujeriego Lucius Malfoy?_

- Y mi otra hija...Bellatrix _- tragó saliva con dificultad - _se casará con Rodolphus Lestrange

_La familia Lestrange se miró confusa, pero feliz; ahora todos los invitados se preguntaban ¿cómo Rodolphus Lestrange había logrado atrapar a la terca Bellatrix Black?_

- Bien, ahora, brindemos por los novios y que siga la fiesta...

_Chocaron copas y el vals volvió a comenzar._

- ¿Cómo lo lograste? - _preguntó la rubia reuniéndose con su nuevo prometido._

- Eso es un secreto. - _dijo besándola en la frente._

- ¿Tu padre aceptó el matrimonio?

- Antes de que bajaran tu padre hablo con él, y aunque renuente, aceptó.

- ¿Porqué renuente?

- Porque quería que me casara con Romina Bold - _dijo sin poder aguantar la risa._

- ¡Con esa! - _exclamó indignada_

- Sí, y yo dije que si no era contigo, no me casaría con nadie...

- Usaste las palabras de Bella...y hablando de ella ¿cómo...?

- Tu padre se negaba, pero cuando le dije que yo le daría una buena dote a tu hermana, acepto.

- Pero eso es ¡absurdo! No es tu obligación...

- Si lo es, ella es tu hermana; además no soportaba verte triste, tómalo como mi regalo de bodas.

_Ella sonrió._

- ¿Y yo que te daré?

- Mmm...déjame pensarlo de aquí al día de la boda. - _dijo pícaramente._

_Los días pasaron..._

_Narcissa y Lucius se casaron 2 días después de salir de Howarts, y justo ese día se enteraron que Jeff había traicionado a lord Voldemort, y éste lo había eliminado, junto con su amante... Maggie Pensville._

- No puede ser...

- Sabía que ese idota de Christen arruinaría la oportunidad que le di con el señor oscuro, pero no pensé que sería tan rápido.

- No lo digo por eso, sino por Maggie, jamás pensé que ella sería capaz de dejar el colegio, su mundo, su vida... ¡ todo por seguirlo a él ! resulta que en verdad lo amaba… - _dijo sollozando._

- Calma mi vida...es nuestra boda, no pienses en eso.

- Pero ella es...era mi mejor amiga.

- Lo sé, pero alguien que te traiciona no merece tu dolor, ni una sola de tus lágrimas.

- Tienes razón, pero me duele saber que Jeff, Maggie y todo lo que vivimos fueron sólo promesas muertas...

_Lucius abrazó a su esposa._

- Hay una promesa que jamás morirá: Narcissa Black, no...quiero decir... Narcissa Malfoy - _corrigió _- Te amaré por siempre, para siempre, hasta que mi alma se extinga.

- Y yo te amaré a ti... por siempre, para siempre, hasta que mi alma se extinga. - _musitó ella tomando la mano de su esposo e iniciando el baile de recién casados...

* * *

_

**FIN

* * *

**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola a todos y todas los que están detrás de la pantalla…pues sí, sniff…esta historia a llegado a su fin, no quiero ponerme sentimental, pero ya saben que esto siempre pasa cuando termina algún proyecto; yo por mi parte me siento feliz de haber podido realizar este sueño; desde que se me ocurrió la idea decidí apostarle todo a ésta pareja, y si bien no fue un gran éxito como otras de mis historias, creo que no ha sido un fracaso, al contrario, me ha ayudado a crecer MUCHO como escritora, me arriesgué y gané, por eso y todo el apoyo que me han brindado ¡estoy feliz! ;D ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!

**Atte. **Aimé

**P.D.**

1.- Espero su apoyo en mi nuevo fanfic: " ¿ Cómo voy a odiarte ? " se estrenará el 29 de abril (2 días después de mi cumpleaños ¿eh?), y este será de mi pareja favorita Draco & Hermione, y quienes me conozcan lo suficientemente, sabrán que soy una experta en ésta pareja (sin presumir, jajaja … ;P)

2.- Según sus reviews y si es que lo desean, claro: habrá epílogo…

3.- Los reviews, de todas mis historias serán respondidos en la página que ya conocen, cuyo link esta en mi página de autor.

**¡HASTA MUY PRONTO Y DE NUEVO 1 000 000 DE GRACIAS!**


	13. Epílogo

"Dead Promises"

**EPILOGO

* * *

**

- He vuelto...

- Lucius... ¡Amor que bueno que haz regresado!

_Narcissa Black, bueno...Malfoy, una mujer rubia, de ojos celeste, pálida, pero muy hermosa corrió lanzándose a los brazos de su marido, otro apuesto rubio de semblante adusto en cuanto éste cruzó el umbral._

- ¡Wow, que efusividad! - _exclamó Lucius tomando a su mujer en brazos con la mayor delicadeza que pudo _- querida...te he dicho que no corras, en tu estado no es conveniente.

- ¿En qué estado? - _preguntó ella sonriente sujetándose del cuello del rubio._

_Lucius espero hasta que dejo a su esposa cómodamente arrellanada en el sofá para contestar su pregunta._

- Pues en éste estado... - _susurró el rubio tocando con suavidad, ternura y un dejo de adoración el vientre de su esposa. - ¿Cómo se ha estado portando Draco?_

- Como un ángel - _masculló Narcissa orgullosa _- a penas y se movió, en un momento me preocupó, pero le mande una lechuza al medimago y me dijo que era perfectamente normal que el bebé tuviera momentos de quietud, que no me preocupara...ah, te estoy aburriendo - _dijo al ver la mirada perdida de su marido._

- Para nada, es sólo que estaba pensando en algo que me dijo el señor oscuro...

_La rubia se estremeció ante la sola mención del macabro hechicero._

- ¿Q-qué te dijo? - preguntó trémulamente.

- Anunció la llegada de su peor enemigo...

- ¿Cómo?

- Así es y adivina qué...su peor enemigo es un bebé.

Narcissa se llevó instintivamente las manos al vientre.

- ¿Un bebé? - repitió horrorizada.

- Así es...

- ¿Pero de qué bebé hablan?

- Del hijo de James Potter y Lilian Evans.

- No sabía que iban a tener un hijo...

- Ni yo - _dijo apurando una copa de whisky_ _para refrescarse la garganta._

- Entonces el hijo de Potter, y de esa sangre sucia será...

- Así es.

- ¿Y porqué te preocupa? - _preguntó ella_- Sé que es terrible para el señor oscuro, pero es sólo un bebé...y aún no ha nacido.

- Pero nacerá...

- Obviamente.

- Y cuándo lo haga yo...tendré que eliminarlo.

- ¡Eso no puede ser!

- Me lo ha ordenado Lord Voldemort.

- ¡No puedes hacerlo!

- Tengo que hacerlo...

- Independientemente del peligro que representa para Lord Voldemort, o de los espantosos padres que tenga ¡es sólo un bebé!

- Lo sé, lo sé ¡no me atormentes más!

- No lo hagas...

- ¿Crees que tengo elección!

- Sé que no la tienes...pero debes hacer algo¿no entiendes que la vida o el destino nos cobrará la muerte de ese niño con el nuestro? - _preguntó con aflicción. _

- ¿Hablas del efecto de reversión? - _preguntó irónicamente _- ¡no creerás en esas patrañas! - _se burló - _¿acaso temes que ensucie mis manos de sangre? Ya lo he hecho antes...

- ¡Pero nunca de alguien indefenso!

- Eso ahora carece de importancia.

- Para nada. Y sí, creo en ese efecto de reversión - _admitió ella _- pero no es eso lo que en realidad me preocupa...

- ¿Entonces qué es?

- ¿Qué te garantiza que un día si llegáramos a estorbarle al señor oscuro no nos eliminaría a Draco y a mí cómo tú estas a punto de eliminar a esa familia?

_La simple mención de tal atrocidad hizo que a Draco se le helara la sangre, se pusiera lívido de rabia y cerrara los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos._

- ¡Si alguien se atreviera a tocar un solo cabello tuyo o de Draco juro que lo mataría con mis propias manos! - _bramó furioso._

- ¡Pues estamos en el mismo peligro que los Potter y su bebé! - _gritó sin poder contener las lagrimas _- Y no quiero eso para nosotros, ya sufrí demasiado con lo que me hizo Jeff...no quiero sufrir más.

_Lucius se aproximo a su esposa y la abrazo con ternura, besando dulcemente su frente, labios y cuello, para después acunarla y apoyar la cabeza de Narcissa en su regazo._

- El día que nos casamos juré que te protegería por sobre todas las cosas, y cuando me enteré de que esperábamos a Draco prometí lo mismo, créeme a nosotros JAMAS nos pasará nada, soy la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort...

- Eso no garantiza nada...

- Te lo prometo ¿eso es suficiente para ti?

_Narcissa asintió entre lagrimas. _

- Sólo prométeme una cosa...

- Lo que quieras.

- Intenta persuadir al señor oscuro, ya sabes...sutilmente ¿lo harás?

- Esta bien amor, haré lo posible. - _Prometió el rubio besando el abultado vientre de su esposa con 6 meses de embarazo_.

_Tres meses después..._

- ¿Y dime Lucius estás listo para cumplir la misión que te he encomendado?

- Sí, desde luego mi señor... - _afirmó Lucius inclinando la cabeza _- "Lo siento Narcissa, pero no puedo negarme"

- En ese caso debes darte prisa, Harry Potter ya ha nacido, ha pasado el tiempo y hoy es el día donde la guerra entre puros e impuros se decidirá.

- Lo sé.

- Bien, entonces...

_Un guardia interrumpió la conversación:_

- Lo siento mi amo, pero es urgente que le de un mensaje a lord Malfoy.

- Habla - _ordenó el señor oscuro._

- La señora Malfoy está dando a luz en éstos momentos, pero al parecer tiene dificultades y se encuentra en estado de gravedad...

- ¡Nacissa! - _exclamó preocupado el rubio aproximándose al guardia _- ¿Grave¡¿Qué tan grave¿Y mi hijo? - _preguntó zarandeando al chico._

- No te alteres Lucius... - _dijo Voldemort con tranquilidad._

- Pero señor...

- Si es tan urgente ve a su lado.

- ¿Y la misión? - _preguntó fingiendo interés, sólo por aparentar porque en realidad quería salir corriendo al lado de Narcissa._

- Sígueme siendo tan leal Lucius, te aseguro que en un futuro podrás serme útil, es más prefiero encargarme de esto yo, tú ve con tu esposa.

Lucius se apoyo en una rodilla, le agradeció de nuevo y salió a toda pisa a reunirse con Narcissa.

- ¿Cómo está? - _le preguntó al medimago a cargo del piso de maternidad en San Mungo. _

- Su esposa está perfectamente y su hijo está muy sano, ambos gozan de excelente salud.

- ¿Está seguro? - _preguntó el rubio sintiendo que sus temores se disipaban._

- Completamente, es más puede pasar y verlos a ambos, su esposa está con el bebé en estos momentos.

_Inmediatamente el rubio se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba su esposa, respiró hondo antes de entrar, abrió la puerta y lo que vio la dejó sin aliento..._

_Era de noche, la habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada por medio de magia, pero allí estaba Narcissa, más bella y radiante que nunca, con un pequeño bultito rosado entre sus brazos, ella parecía arrullarlo, tarareaba una extraña y a la vez hipnótica canción, sin duda fruto de su propia inventiva; había mujeres a las que no les sentaba bien la maternidad...a Narcissa Malfoy le sentaba excelente._

- Hola amor...- _saludó ella a Lucius sosteniendo al bebé en su regazo _- mira Draco, aquí está papá, ya llegó. - _le anunció con dulzura a su pequeño y rubio hijo._

_El bebito de movió y dio un gemido a modo de queja._

- No lo despiertes... - _masculló Lucius logrando hablar por fin. _

- No estaba dormido, al contrario ha tenido una jornada dura, al igual que yo...

_El rubio logró despegar los pies del piso y avanzar hacia su esposa e hijo._

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Perfectamente.

- Pero me dijeron...

- Sé lo que te dijeron.

- Entonces...

- Amor, sabía que no podrías oponerte a él, así que le pedí a uno de los lacayos menores de Voldemort que te llevara el mensaje sobre mi "grave estado" claro, el no sospechaba que sólo fingía.

- De esa forma me liberaste de la misión sin que yo quedara mal.

- Así es.

- ¿Y porqué no me dijiste eso?

- Se me ocurrió al momento; además, sabía que tú te opondrías

- ¡Claro que me opondría¡¿y si te hubieran descubierto!

_El niño empezó a llorar por el sobresalto._

- No grites, asustas a Draco... - _masculló calmando al bebé.  
_

_Lucius pareció tranquilizarse al ver de cerca de su rubio hijo, y cuando éste abrió los ojos y vio que eran grises como los de él sonrió._

- Por eso te amo...por tu inteligencia, tu ingenio, por lo buena que eres para inventarte cosas en el último momento...por haberme dado un hijo.

- Yo te amo por lo mismo, y mucho más. - _respondió ella tendiéndole al bebé para que su padre lo tomara, y mientras éste lo hacía con sumo cuidado, ella aprovechó para besarlo. _- Es idéntico a ti, tiene tus ojos - _musitó al ver a padre e hijo juntos._

- Pero tu cabello...

- Ambos somos rubios. - _dijo ella irónicamente._

- Bueno, en algo debe parecerse a ti.

- Tal vez en el carácter - sugirió ella.

- Eso espero. - _respondió el besando a su esposa y entregándole el bebé a la enfermera quien iba a recogerlo._

- ¿Seremos felices? - _le preguntó Narcissa en cuanto perdió de vista a su pequeño hijo y su esposo se sentó a su lado abrazándola._

- Para siempre...

* * *

_**¿El fin? **_

**_No, sólo el inicio.

* * *

_**

Hola a todos los que están detrás de la pantalla, lamento haber dilatado tanto, estaba más concentrada en los problemas de la escuela y en mi nueva historia "¿Cómo voy a odiarte?" ah, por cierto espero que la visiten...

Me siento algo triste de que éste proyecto termine al fin, no me gustan mucho los ciclos ¿porqué todo tiene que terminar? ; l que horror...bueno, en fin me animo al saber que hubo tantas personas que leyeron esta historia y me apoyaron con sus reviews, en verdad se los agradezco y de nuevo los invito a que me acompañen en mis demás proyectos.

¡1 000 000 de gracias!

**Atte.** Aimé


End file.
